Delusion
by altre
Summary: Medical AU. Sasuke is a renowned surgeon and Naruto is a newly transferred pediatrician. Personalities clash, rivalries are born and bets are made. But what do they always say? Opposites attract. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a long time ago and I just found it again recently. Please let me know if you guys like it cause I don't know if I'll continue it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Rating: Future chapters, M**

**Warnings: the usual. **

* * *

**1.**

Sasuke sighed irritably as he finished another patient's report. He dismissed his nurse haphazardly and leaned back in his chair when he was left alone. The brunet had just finished another surgery, an arthroplasty for a young adult who busted her knee from continuous strain from playing football, and the early hours were starting to get to him. He rolled his shoulders and muffled a yawn as his gaze moved to the clock.

Standing up, he decided it was time for his coffee break. He made way to the Surgeon's lounge, not bothering to greet anyone as he passed before pushing open the heavy door. The coffee machine was already running, as always, and he quickly grabbed a mug and filled it up. Sasuke left his coffee black, he preferred it that way and believed that it was much more effective.

Neji, another surgeon but who specializes in ophthalmologic procedures, entered the next minute. He greeted Sasuke with a curt nod as he too made his own coffee. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sasuke replied quietly as he took another sip to his drink. Neji was one of the very few coworkers that Sasuke didn't mind. The man was efficient, mature and trustworthy, a couple things that Sasuke appreciated deeply.

"There is a new pediatrician today," Neji commented lightly as he stirred in the cream into his mug, turning the colour a chocolaty caramel.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "Did we really need another one?" He couldn't stand the Pediatrics floor of the hospital. It was constantly chaotic and noisy. It always seemed like there was no order, stressful if anything. Of course, he had respect for the workers who dealt with the children but that didn't stop his aggravation towards them.

Neji chuckled softly. "The pediatricians aren't so bad. Bless them for being able to handle those unlucky children on a daily basis."

"Tch," was Sasuke replied, "let's just hope this one isn't an idiot."

Neji sighed. "You say that about everyone."

Sasuke shrugged before bidding his farewell. He returned to his office and checked his schedule. The brunet wasn't due for a surgery for another two hours and had some time to kill. He took a seat and pulled out a stack of paperwork, it was always better to be ahead than behind.

A small knock interrupted thoughts. "Come in," Sasuke announced as he scribbled on some random notepad.

The door open and closed as one of his nurses, Sakura entered. "You've been summoned to greet the new doctor."

Sasuke rubbed at his temples. "Who gave the order?"

"Itachi-san did," Sakura replied with her eyes still on her clipboard.

Sasuke grimaced, now he definitely had to go. His brother was the head of the hospital and having to see the man everyday was driving Sasuke nuts. Sasuke was hoping that he could work at a hospital somewhere abroad but of course, his parents refused.

"Alright, thank you," he replied dryly as he walked past her. They both began walking to the elevator where two other nurses Sasuke had never seen before also entered.

Sasuke did his best to ignore them but their obnoxious voices were impossible to block out. One of them turned to Sakura. "Have you met Uzumaki-san?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Is he nice?"

The nurse giggled. "Handsome and a heart of gold, if anything!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he zoned out of their conversation. Already, this new pediatrician had clearly won over the nurses. Sasuke couldn't care less if this new doctor was already being flirtatious with his workers as long as he did his job and did it well, keeping his personal and work affairs separate.

The elevator door dinged and opened before the doctor and three nurses filed out. Sasuke instantly regretted coming. Did he mention how much he hated the Pediatrics floor? Every time he came was an instant reminder why.

Sasuke heard him before he saw him. A loud, colourful laugh echoed down the hallways as they walked to the worker's lounge on that particular floor. When arrived, Sasuke was quick to stand by Neji. He didn't say anything as his eyes roamed over the new doctor.

The first thing the brunet noticed was the pediatrician's warm grin that lit up all his features. Azure eyes sparkled with delight as he shook the hand of his new coworkers and a healthy tan that glowed from his skin. His messy blonde hair suited him perfectly and the six scars, three on each cheek were intriguing in a way. The blonde was definitely near Sasuke's height and had a strong but lean build.

The man was definitely pleasing to the eye but Sasuke already found himself doubting the kindness that the blonde seemed to emanate. How could anyone be so goddamn cheerful this early in the morning? It was barely past seven.

"His name?" Sasuke muttered quietly to Neji.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he transferred from Konoha Hospital," the other replied.

Sasuke nodded. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes. He's quite professional despite his messy attire," Neji answered as his eyes shifted towards Sasuke's judging expression. It was clearly evident that the Uchiha was analyzing the new recruit. Sasuke always seemed to do this, though Neji never understood why. What was the point of trying to understand someone if you were going to avoid them like the plague afterwards? "Go introduce yourself."

Sasuke scowled. As if he would approach the _fresh_ meat first. He had been working at the hospital for a solid three years and already has been deemed one of the best in his field throughout the nation. If the blonde had any sense of politeness, he would have to approach his seniors. That's just how things worked, as traditional as it sounded.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he shook a hand of a beautiful nurse, Sakura. He had met over a dozen people the last hour and everyone so far has been kind. The hospital itself was modern and clean. It had a wonderful reputation and Naruto was more than grateful to be part of the team.

He quickly moved his gaze around the room and stopped at an unfamiliar doctor he had yet to meet. The man was talking to Neji, whom he had met earlier, and it looked like they were having a rather stern conversation. Then again, the man looked like he was the type to be constantly frowning.

Handsome, to say the least was what Naruto instantly thought. A clean-cut face with a sharp line and a thin nose accentuated the pale skin that contrasted the nearly black eyes and inky hair. His dusty pale lips were pressed into a tight line and carefully shaped eyebrows were knitted together.

Probably a hard-ass too, Naruto added absentmindedly as he walked towards them.

He smiled, making sure to show a straight line of teeth as he stuck out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, it is a pleasure to start working with you."

Naruto could see clearly the judgmental eyes roam over his body. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Was it normal to scrutinize someone so obviously? Naruto found it slightly rude, if anything.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the brunet finally replied as his eyes moved to meet Naruto's, ignoring the blonde's hand. His eyes flashed darkly. "Don't screw up."

Naruto sneered at the sudden behaviour. What an asshole. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke pulled his lips into a dangerous smirk. Seeing Naruto's eyes suddenly turn stormy was rather amusing. "Be grateful for advice from your seniors."

Naruto laughed incredulously. "Grateful? I-"

Neji coughed, purposely interrupting their small dispute. "Please continue this elsewhere when you two are somewhere private."

Naruto scowled before turning around. "Tch. I'll see you later, Neji."

Sasuke watched Naruto's back as the blonde walked towards a group of nurses. He felt strangely satisfied watching Naruto fume with anger. He hadn't expected the blonde to react so strongly to his words. Sasuke always greeted every newcomer the same but Naruto was the first to talk back to him. How fun.

Neji shook his head. "Tsk. Sometimes I swear you are sadistic."

Sasuke chuckled. "Why else do you think I'm a surgeon?"

The other stared at Sasuke with slight disbelief. He never could understand an Uchiha's dark humour.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he ruffled the hair of a twelve-year-old patient. He gave him an orange lollipop before continuing his way down the hallway. The blonde made sure to greet everyone with a dazzling grin and a polite nod. It was nearing the end of his shift and had promised to go drinking with a couple of new co-workers as a small welcoming party.

Naruto was confident that he gave a good impression; he never did find any trouble with getting along with new surroundings. He was used to constantly moving because of his father's job. His dad, Minato was the head of the International Affairs department of Hokage Incorporations, which of course, meant constant travel. Naruto grew up in Japan and finished High school America before getting his degree in London. It was his mother, Kushina's wish to return to Japan and to be honest; it felt great to finally return.

Naruto slipped out of his white coat and changed into his regular shoes before washing his hands in the employee's sink. He checked his watch and grabbed his bag. Deeming it late enough, he went to the elevator and headed for the main exit of the hospital. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Sasuke were already outside waiting for him. Naruto was shocked that they were all off at the same time. As he shook Lee's hand, he stared curiously at Sasuke. It was quite evident that the two couldn't get along given the first meeting, why was the brunet coming?

They all separated in their own cars before agreeing to go to a local pub. Sasuke followed after Neji, their parking spots next to each other.

"I can't believe you're making me go to this," Sasuke muttered as he jammed the keys to his Lexus.

Neji sighed. "I told you already, it wasn't me. Itachi ordered me too. He said something about you being too antisocial."

"Why the hell does Itachi seem to control my life?" Sasuke asked rhetorically as he slipped into his car.

As Sasuke drove to the pub, he wondered if he should just ditch and go home. Then again, he really didn't feel like dealing with an irritated Itachi in the morning. Biting his cheek, he forced himself to follow behind Neji's car.

The smell of stale wheat and cheap beer wafted through his nostrils as he pulled open the wooden door after arriving. Grimacing, he picked a seat as far away from everybody as he could. His plans failed when Ino pulled on his sleeve and pushed him next to her. Thankfully, Neji sat on his other side. Problem was, was that Naruto was seated directly across from him. Dear lord, save him.

After the waitress came and took their orders, Sasuke settling for a glass of Black Russian, he was going to need something strong to deal with this crowd and Naruto ordering just a pint of beer, they all eased into a easy conversation, Sasuke excluded of course.

Sasuke took small sips of his drink, barely paying attention or following the conversation until Ino's elbow met his side. She stared at him expectedly and Sasuke threw a casted gaze at the rest of the table. Several pairs of eyes stuck to him, expecting him to say something.

Fuck. "Sorry?" He mumbled.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke wanted to punch the leer off of Naruto's face. "We asked you what made you want to become a surgeon? We're all sharing stories," she informed him briefly.

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't feel like giving a long story. "I wanted to be part of a medical field and surgery gave me the most passion."

Naruto snorted after licking off the foam on his top lip. "What a boring story."

Sasuke scowled and opened his mouth to retort but Neji beat him to it. "Uchihas are rather sadistic. Surgery suits them perfectly."

The brunet sent a venomous glare in the ophthalmologic surgeon's direction and Neji just smiled at him back. Naruto laughed nervously. He didn't know how to respond to such a twisted joke. "Is that so…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Well are you going to explain yours?"

Naruto grinned. "I always liked working with kids and being surrounded by people. Nothing feels better than helping someone else. What better job for me than a Pediatrician?"

Sasuke tugged his lips into a sarcastic smirk. "How heroic of you."

The blonde growled and leaned forward in his seat. "At least I give a shit about the people I try to save."

Sasuke could feel his blood boil. How dare Naruto accuse him of something without even actually knowing anything about the brunet? "Tch. I take my job seriously. I don't need to show such fake kindness to prove it, unlike you, dobe."

Naruto reached forward and wringed his fist into Sasuke's dress-shirt. The Uchiha gave him a mocking smile, as if he was daring the blonde. "Say that one more time."

"Alright! Let's all calm down now!" Sakura interrupted nervously as she pulled onto Naruto's sleeve, easing him back into his seat. "This is supposed to be a happy welcome party."

Sasuke fixed the collar of his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles newly formed into it, being extra sure to keep his cool façade.

Naruto frowned and pull his lips into a little pout. Cute, Sasuke noted at the back of his mind. "Not my fault that the teme here is such an asswipe."

"Don't be so childish, Naruto," Ino scolded. "You overreacted."

Though Ino was defending Sasuke, he couldn't bring himself to appreciate it. He wanted to see Naruto flush with anger, his eyes cloudy with uncontrollable rage and his body shaking with frustration.

Sasuke stared as Naruto melted into a conversation about his childhood with the others. Maybe coming wasn't so bad of an idea after all.

Naruto did his best to focus on Lee's story about his crazy sensei but for the past hour, Sasuke kept shifting his gaze towards the blonde. The brunet would look away and talk to someone else quietly for around ten minutes before briefly moving it back to Naruto and looking away again. It made the blonde painfully aware of the Uchiha's every move. He swallowed nervously as he watched Sasuke's eyes from the corner of his field of vision flicker down to his throat before back up to his lips.

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was thinking. They haven't even known each other for a full day and they already have had a spat. It was clear that Sasuke didn't like him, not that Naruto cared but was it usual for someone to stare with such intent at a person they hated?

Sasuke brought the glass to his lips before taking a slow sip as he watched Naruto's Adam's apple bob. He quirked his lips into a small but smug smile. It was obvious that Naruto wasn't paying attention to whatever the kinesiologist, Rock Lee was saying.

"You're quite interested in him, aren't you?" Neji inquired lightly.

Sasuke moved his eyes to the other surgeon before narrowing them. "What makes you say that?"

Neji hummed, being used to Sasuke's intimidating behaviour. "Well, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of him since that night as started."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of creeper."

Neji chuckled. "That's not at all what I'm saying. I guess maybe it because he's your polar opposite?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again. "Maybe."

Neji laughed. "Are you admitting to it now?"

"Hyuuga I swear to god I'll make your family go bankrupt," Sasuke mumbled and finished his drink.

"You can go ahead and try, Uchiha," Neji retorted.

Sasuke scoffed under his breath as he stood up and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket before laying it on the table. The brunet bid his farewells at everyone but the blonde, knowing that it would aggravate him. Turning around, he tried to leave but Neji stopped him.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Naruto?" Neji asked innocently.

Naruto stared up at him with bright eyes with a grin.

Sasuke gave a malicious stare. "As if someone like _him_, deserves a farewell from _me_."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Naruto snarled as he stood up from his seat. "Why are you looking down on me when you haven't even seen me work?"

Sasuke almost let out a wolfish grin but he kept his face still. "Then prove me wrong."

Naruto growled. "You bet I will. At the end of this month, my performance evaluation will definitely be higher than yours!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the challenge. The monthly evaluations were something done by the board of the hospital to make sure that all their doctors and nurses were doing their best at all times. The team consisted of the president, Itachi and whomever Itachi would choose. They would show up at random times, carefully grading the workers before posting the results at the beginning of each month. Only one doctor was given a perfect score and Sasuke has held that honour for 13 consecutive months. As if Naruto could break that.

"Alright," Sasuke drawled. "And if you don't?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll do whatever you want. But if I win, you have to do anything that _I_ want."

The bet was simply too irresistible. A smirk played at the ends of Sasuke's lips. "You better be ready to be my slave, Uzumaki."

"Not if I can fucking help it!" Naruto argued, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Sasuke turned around and gave a lazy wave before striding off. "Say goodbye to your freedom, dobe. 'Night."

Naruto let out an exasperated groan as he fell back down into his seat. He looked at Sakura. "Is he always such an ass?"

Sakura shook her head and stared at Sasuke's old spot in awe. "He rarely even speaks at all. I've never seen him like this before."

"Looks like you're special," Neji commented quietly, laughing softly at the rosiness at spread to Naruto's ears.

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled. "There is no way I'm going to loose. Especially to a guy like him."

* * *

**If you guys think I should continue, let me know who you want to win the bet down below. **

**Anyways thank you and have a nice day!**

**Random A/N: If any of you read Lush and saw that I took it down, I'm sorry about that! I ran into a couple personal problems and I may reupload it in the future. Sorry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Naruto gave a small wink to the barista to his favourite local café before getting his coffee and heading towards the hospital. It was the early morning and his shift was to start in about an hour. His morning had started well as always. A good breakfast and a warm coffee never stopped to help keep him smiling for the rest of the day.

After pulling his car into his new designated parking spot, Naruto walked to employee entrance and entered an elevator to reach his floor. The doors dinged open and nurse who would be working under him immediately greeted Naruto, her name was Hinata.

"G-Good morning, Uzumaki-san," She said with a small bow.

Naruto grinned. He found her stutter quite adorable. "Morning to you too, Hinata-chan!"

She flushed before rushing off to do some kind of paper work, leaving Naruto alone to walk to his office. He then changed into his coat, making sure he had the necessary equipment with him, and checked his morning schedule.

His eyes flickered to the framed certificate that hung near the paintings by the bookshelves and pursed his lips together bitterly. Sasuke's name was written in a light cursive under the title that read 'Performance Evaluations: Perfected Score." He vowed to himself absentmindedly that it would be his name next.

The blonde then quickly went to a room of a boy he had met yesterday. The boy was named Konohamaru and survived a car crash that had killed both his parents. He came inside the emergency room a month ago, barely hanging onto his life. His severe injuries included several fractured ribs, torn ligaments and ripped neck muscle.

Naruto knocked quietly before coming in. Konohamaru was of course laying in bed since the boy needed crutches to go everywhere. He was watching some kind of hockey game from the NHL and was completely immersed; he didn't seem to notice Naruto enter.

"Good morning, bud!" Naruto said as he pulled a tool towards him and sat at the side of the hospital bed.

"Hey," Konohamaru replied tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes.

Naruto smiled sadly. He hasn't been able to make the child smile since he has come. Naruto couldn't blame him of course; the boy has lost his family. Naruto never brought it up as he began to give the boy some injections of immunizations. He knew that even though children were young, they too respected privacy.

"What game are you watching?" Naruto asked as he readied his needle.

"Kings versus Canucks," the boy replied with his eyes still glued to the screen.

Naruto nodded. "Whom are you cheering for?"

"Definitely the Kings."

The blonde smiled. "You ready?" he asked as he put his needle into position.

Konohamaru nodded. The injections didn't bother him at all, he had to take several throughout the day so he has gotten used to it. Naruto finished the shot quickly and cleanly; the boy barely felt a thing.

"All done!" Naruto said as he cleaned up his work supplies.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," Konohamaru said, eyeing the small Band-Aid on his arm.

"No problem! Call me Naruto, okay? Uzumaki-san sounds way too old," Naruto joked with a grin.

Konohamaru pulled his lips into a smile as his eyes lit up. "Really?"

Naruto raised en eyebrow. "Of course! Why not?"

The patient shrugged. "My last doctor always made me call him by his last name and would yell at me if I didn't."

Naruto snorted. "Well then he was an ass whereas I'm pretty damn awesome if I must say so for myself."

Konohamaru giggled at Naruto's fake arrogance. "Thanks then, Naruto!"

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair, which only made Konohamaru scowl before heading on out. He ran into Hinata who had her arms stacked with papers, the poor girl. It seemed like she was waiting for him.

"Uzumaki-san, Itachi called me to tell you to meet him in his o-office," Hinata said politely.

"Alright, will do. But call me Naruto too, 'kay?" the blonde laughed as he watched a rose spread throughout her cheeks.

As they walked together to the elevators, Naruto was surprised that the nurse was the one to initiate conversation. "Y-You seem to get along well with Konohamaru."

Naruto joked, "I get along with everybody."

Hinata laughed softly. "It's just that I haven't seen him smile since he was admitted so it's great that you managed though you've just gotten here."

"You think so? Thank you," Naruto said sincerely as he waved goodbye and entered the elevators before pushing a button to head to the top floor. "I'll see you later then!"

Upon arriving at the president's office, he was immediately escorted by a random man. Naruto struck up a light conversation but the stranger wasn't having any of it. He opened the glass door and stared at Naruto expectedly, waiting for him to enter. Naruto tried his best not to comment on the man's poor attitude and was left alone the moment he entered.

"Morning, Naruto," Itachi said from his chair as he gestured Naruto to sit down.

Naruto moved quickly. He was slightly suspicious; he's never met a director of an entire hospital so relaxed. "Good morning, Uchiha-san!"

Itachi smiled warmly and his voice was velvety and soft. "What do you think of the hospital so far?"

Naruto grinned. He was nearly ten times nicer than Sasuke. How were the two even related? "Amazing! All the equipment are up to date, the patients are all nice and most of the doctors were very welcoming."

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow. "Most of the doctors?"

Naruto's smile faltered. Shit. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh you know… since I'm a new addition of the team, some just don't think that I'm up to that level."

Itachi chuckled and Naruto felt his shoulders sag in relief. "I'm guessing it was Sasuke, was it?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You guessed right."

Itachi shook his head. "That boy always come off as quite the prick but don't let that fool you. He's an exceptional surgeon."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Of course! I would never doubt his ability."

Naruto was modest. Itachi liked that. "I overheard about your little bet from last night by a friend. Do you really believe that you can achieve a perfect evaluation?"

The blonde would bet his entire life that Lee was the one who told him. "Yes!"

Itachi smiled, he appreciated Naruto's determination and strong will. "Sasuke has had that position for just over a year and I'm afraid that you, Naruto have just arrived. How are you going to surpass him in just a time span of a month?"

Naruto's face fell into a serious expression. "Even though I am new to this hospital, working until my bones crush is something I am well acquainted with. I have no problem with using everything I got, every single day. It's tiring of course but the end results are always worth it."

Itachi nodded, clearly satisfied. Naruto was extremely refreshing yet had such a powerful presence. Itachi was slightly excited on how the events would turn. "Then I wish you the best of luck, Naruto. Now if you would excuse me, I have a surgery to direct."

Naruto's eyes lit as he stood up and bowed. "Thank you! Of course! I'll see you soon!"

The blonde hurried out of the room with a heart feeling light. He was confident after meeting Itachi that he would win a spot on the wall with his name engraved in thick ink. Now he just had to prove it.

* * *

Sasuke nodded at the front desk lady before walking past and entering an already full elevator. He waited impatiently for his floor and hurried on out when he arrived. He was slightly early for his shift but he always preferred to come a bit early so that he could take his time to get ready.

Sasuke entered the office after changing into his uniform and Sakura followed with a steaming cup of coffee. She placed it on to his desk before greeting him. "Good morning. Sasuke-kun."

"Morning," Sasuke replied coolly as he took a sip from his drink. "Thank you."

Sakura nodded and left. Sakura was the only nurse Sasuke agreed to work with personally. She was extremely talented and well on her way becoming the head nurse to the hospital. Though she has spent her time being infatuated with Sasuke, she got over it unlike the others.

He finished his coffee and got ready for his next surgery that was due in an hour. Though Sasuke often did many types of operations, his specialty was cardiovascular surgery and his first operation of the day was an open-heart that would take around four to six hours.

The brunet filled out some papers before checking his watch. He stood up and left for the operating room. Sasuke looked over the names on the clipboard that hung on the door of the operating room that he would be working with for the surgery. He let out a contented sigh when he saw that most of the names belonged to people whom he weren't close with. That meant that the surgery would be finished without the unnecessary chitchat and meaningless small talk.

His eyes scanned over the patient's name. He had already met the patient the day before and she was in hysterics for quite a while. It was extremely stressful but Sasuke did his best to assure her that he had done hundreds of operations and that hers would go perfectly fine.

Sasuke entered the room and was glad to see the Perfusionist already there. A Perfusionist was someone who controlled the machines who worked in place of the patient's heart during open-heart surgery, a job that requited meticulous detail and responsibility.

The Perfusionist was someone Sasuke had only worked with once. Her name was Tenten, Sasuke believed.

"Good morning," she greeted kindly though her eyes were still stuck to the machine she was fondling with.

"As to you," he replied as he began to check over the room. One by one members of the surgical team entered: Sasori who was an assistant surgeon, Hidan who was the anaesthetist and two other nurses specializing in surgery.

He briefed them all with good caution and they all separated in the room to prepare for their own tasks. The time came and the operation began.

* * *

Five hours later of surgery later plus an hour of clean up after finally concluded. Everything went well as promised and no problems were run into. Sasuke peeled off his latex gloves after inspecting his newly cleaned supplies and nodded as everyone left the room. He was the last in the operating room and he stayed around for another ten minutes to make sure he was leaving it exactly the way he came.

Sasuke closed the door quietly behind him and muffled a yawn before heading towards the lounge. He was hoping that he would be alone. He guessed that it was too much to ask for.

"Afternoon, Sasuke," Naruto said once he saw the tired surgeon in the lounge.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What are you doing here? Don't call me that. It's Uchiha-san to you."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's tone. "Hinata needed to pass an urgent message to Neji and since she was on call, I volunteered."

Sasuke scoffed as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out his lunch. "Tsk. You're already neglecting work? How do you expect to beat me then?"

"You won't be saying that when my name is replacing yours in that frame over there," Naruto replied in a singsong voice as he gestured towards the certificates on the wall. "I thought Neji would be in here since it's lunch but I guess not. Where's his office?"

"Down the hall and first door to your left," Sasuke mumbled before watching Naruto leave. "Don't get lost," he added with a taunt.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Naruto growled as the door shut.

Sasuke muttered something incoherent under his breath about the idiot before heading towards the cafeteria. He took his seat by the windows and opened his bento. He declined the usual invites to another table and began to eat.

Neji arrived a couple minutes later and sat down with the Uchiha. They didn't talk very much after greetings and sat in a comfortable silence. That is, until a certain blonde hurricane comes pouncing over.

"Neji! There you are!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he plopped himself down at the table, much to Sasuke's discontentment.

"Afternoon, Naruto. Is there something wrong?" Neji asked with a kind smile.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Hinata just wanted me to tell you that your dad called and wanted to speak with you as soon as possible."

Neji's eyes grew impossibly wide before immediately excusing himself, leaving his things at the desk before running off.

Naruto laughed at the rushed surgeon. "Probably should have found him quicker, eh?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke commented as he tried his best to ignore the blonde and finish his lunch.

"Oi, teme. You could at least try to get along with me," Naruto pouted accusingly with his chin rested in the palm of his hand.

"As far as I'm concerned, we get along just fine," Sasuke muttered as he opened a small Tupperware box filled with grape tomatoes.

"Oh come on, teme. Why don't you like me?" Naruto asked with a smug grin. "Can you even actually name anything?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch. You talk too much. That's more than enough of a reason."

Naruto leaned in when Sasuke kept his eyes lowered to his food. "Eh? Not my fault you talk too little. Come on, Sasuke! Look how hard I'm trying to get on your good side," the blonde joked childishly.

Sasuke's inky eyes suddenly shot up to meet Naruto's. Startled, the blonde backed up to put some distance between the two but Sasuke followed him to it. A dark smirk pulled at Sasuke's lip. "What did I say, dobe? It's Uchiha-_san_."

Flushing red, Naruto pushed on Sasuke's shoulders. "Too close, teme."

Sasuke raised a teasing eyebrow. "Oh? Can't take what you dish out?"

Naruto growled though the rose on his face ceased to disappear. "You-"

"Naruto!" Temari called from the table behind them.

Sasuke felt the vein in his forehead pulse as Naruto's anger instantly flushed out. How did they even know each other? Temari was an epidemiologist who worked in the research labs at Sunagakure Hospitals. She recently had been visiting for the past few days because she was working with Konoha's very own. Sasuke only knew her because she was a cousin of Gaara, a world famous neurosurgeon that Sasuke had worked with once when Sasuke was subbing for Sunagakure.

"Temari!" Naruto replied with a small wave.

"Come eat with us if the Uchiha is bothering you," she invited, completely oblivious to the sudden aura of doom that seemed to emanate from the brunet.

Naruto nodded before sticking out the tip of his tongue at Sasuke, mocking him as he switched tables. "Later, teme. Have fun being all alone."

"Tch, good. Don't come back," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto laughed as he left. "Like I would ever want to."

"So how's Gaara?" Naruto asked the moment he sat down at the other lunch table. Temari, Lee and Ino welcomed him with ease.

Temari shrugged. "You know the usual. Depressing as fuck."

The blonde laughed. Gaara was a close friend of Naruto's throughout college. They both pursued medical careers and met in one of their shared classes. Though now Gaara is a surgeon, Naruto always did his best to keep in contact. "Sounds just like him."

Temari scoffed. "Haven't seen the idiot laugh in ages. You two should meet up again."

Naruto nodded. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll text him later to go drinking this weekend."

The four friends immersed themselves in an easy conversation, which mostly included Lee screaming something about 'youthfulness', Ino scolding him, Temari laughing at them and Naruto poking fun at all three of them.

Sasuke tried his best not to scowl at himself as he heard the blonde's colourful laughter paint the atmosphere of the usually dreary hospital cafeteria. He quickly finished his food and immediately left the room. Naruto was pissing him off even though the blonde wasn't even talking to him. How aggravating.

* * *

Naruto gave a warm smile as he finished another physical examination of one of his patients. She returned it with a toothily grin and headed back to his back as he turned around. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw someone whom he didn't recognize stand near the door with a black clipboard in hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he approached the man. The stranger had long blonde hair tied neatly in a ponytail except for the thick layer of bangs covering one of his eyes. Naruto moved his gaze to the small name tag on the man's lanyard.

'Deidara.'

Pale eyes rose and Naruto smiled awkwardly. "Hello! Is there anything I could help you with?"

The man shook his head with a confident smile. "No. I was just doing part of your evaluation. Now if you would excuse me."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the other slip away. Fuck. He didn't even notice. He didn't even have the chance to show what he was truly made of. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. If he remembered correctly, Neji said something about the evaluations were done in three sessions.

That was the first and Naruto could only hope that it impressed.

* * *

Sasuke clicked his teeth with his tongue when he noticed Deidara sitting at the back of the operating room. He didn't bother greeting him as he prepared for the next surgery.

The man didn't make a noise the next two hours and only approached the brunet when everything was done and cleaned.

"You know Sasuke, it wouldn't hurt to be more polite," Deidara sneered as he continued to write something on his clipboard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like that matters. The evaluations are just on performance, not my attitude."

Deidara grinned as he opened the door to leave. "That's only what _you_ think. Don't be so confident this time around, 'kay?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will be continuing this but it's probably only going to be around 20k.**

**Tell me down below, who do you think is going to win? **

**A/C on some questions and comments in the reviews:**

**chibi monsta: **ahhh you're right ahaha I guess I do it because it's completely canon? Thanks for pointing that out. I'll keep it in mind while I write!

**Chocolate: i**t's a SasuNaru fiction! Sorry for not mentioning that in the description earlier. It's there now.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sasuke felt his one of his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he watched Deidara sway his way out of the operating room, not bothering to stifle that obnoxious snicker. Deidara rarely ever bothered to actually talk to the Uchiha but every time he did, it was never something positive.

Sasuke peeled of the latex gloves from his hands before exiting the room and throwing it in the proper disposable bin. He returned to his room and washed his hands with intensive anti-bacterial soap again, just for safe measure and looked at his schedule. He chewed on his lips as he recalled what Deidara had said to him.

Sasuke never once was nervous about achieving the monthly praise but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't a least bit shaken about Deidara's claim after the operation.

He remembered the smiling blonde and that cheery laughter. Oh what he would do to see those crystal eyes darken with defeat and swirl with self-deprecation. The brunet probably only felt this way because the pediatrician had challenged his pride. It's been a while since he has felt like this. It was quite invigorating, in a sense.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura called from outside the door before coming in after Sasuke mumbled something that Sakura took for as a yes.

"How was your operation?" She asked kindly as she placed his coffee at the side of his table.

"Went perfectly fine, as expected," he replied as he took a small sip from the white mug. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Pleasure," the nurse said.

Sasuke placed his cup down. "And so? I assume you didn't come here just to give me my coffee?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I came to tell you that I will not be working under you anymore."

Sasuke froze. "Why is that?"

Sakura bowed. "I've been transferred to work under the head nurse, Tsunade-san. I will be starting tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed. It made complete sense. Sasuke knew that she would have been transferred soon or later. "It can not be helped then."

Sakura nodded and headed for the door. "Your new nurse is named Karin, Uzumaki Karin I believe. She will arrive in a couple minutes. Do be nice, Uchiha-san," she added before shutting the door.

Sasuke almost choked on his coffee as he tried to take another drink. Uzumaki? Wasn't that the dobe's last name as well? Sasuke closed his eyes. He could only hope that he was wrong at this point.

He took a seat on his stool and tapped his pen lightly on the surface was his clean desk and waited for the new nurse. His last surgery of the day was in two hours and he would have to leave to prepare for it in half an hour.

The door was pulled open from behind him and he turned around before standing up. "Uzumaki, Karin?"

A woman with long red hair and crimson-coloured eyes framed by dark glasses stared back at him. She had pale, ivory skin that stood out clearly, making the rest of her features appear more prominent. She smiled. "Yes. It will be a pleasure working with you, Uchiha-san! I've heard amazing things about you!"

Sasuke nodded. He knew that the board would never assign him someone who was useless, so he did not have a doubt in her ability but from his past experiences with other nurses, they rarely did their job well because they were always too busy being infatuated by the Uchiha, a true nuisance, for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his eyes darting from the nurse's bright red hair and pale skin. Naruto looked nothing like her. There was no way that the two were related. "Thank you. I have to go prepare for my next operation. We will talk later," Sasuke replied coolly as he grabbed the folder filled with his next patient's information left by Sakura.

Karin nodded vigorously as she stepped aside to let Sasuke pass. She seemed all right, Sasuke thought absentmindedly as he ran his eyes over the information of his patient. They would have to discuss boundaries later.

As Sasuke made his way to where he would be performing the surgery, he ran into Neji. The man looked tired, nothing new of course.

Neji smiled softly when he saw the surgeon. "Sasuke,"

The brunet nodded. "Neji. Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked, clearly referring to the phone call that had him immediately excused at lunch.

Neji laughed. "Oh? Are you showing concern? That is quite new of you, Uchiha."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Tsk. Answer the question or not. It's not my business anyways."

The Hyuuga just smiled as the two walked together down the busy hallway. "Thank you for asking. Everything is fine. My father has set up an omiai for me and he won't let him refuse it. He called telling me the date."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. An omiai was a Japanese matchmaking tradition where there was a meeting arranged for the sole purpose of possible marriage, usually done by the parents. The Uchiha never thought he would hear such things actually happening in this modern age. "Hn."

Neji sighed. "Well. That's what it's like, being a son to the head of a company. You would know of course."

Sasuke didn't reply as Neji waved his goodbye and parted ways when they passed his office. Sasuke has never thought of marriage and his parents have rarely brought it up. He knew that it was inevitable because it was expected of him to pass on the Uchiha blood but he hasn't given it much thought after being a fulltime surgeon at the hospital. It was highly possible that if his parents were to hear of Neji's arrangement that they too would start looking into it.

Sasuke pushed the thought out of his head. That was to worry for another day.

* * *

Naruto scrolled through the contact list on his phone and smiled when he found what he was looking for he. He quickly pressed 'Call' and waited for the line to start to ring. It stopped after four rings.

"Gaara speaking."

Naruto snorted. "I would fucking hope so since I called your personal number."

There was a pause. "Naruto-kun, it's been a while."

Naruto chuckled. "Sure has been! How have you been?"

"Exhausted as usual. Yourself?"

"Great! I got transferred recently actually," Naruto replied as he shoved one of his hands in his pockets and paced around the lounge on the pediatrics floor.

"Oh? Where to?"

"Uchiha's," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Why would you go there? Konoha was much better," Gaara replied, distaste clearly laced in his words.

Naruto laughed. "Oh it's not too bad. The head is very kind and everything is just as nice as Konoha's. I only switched because this one's closer to my house and close to my favourite ramen shop. So when it was offered, how could I refuse?"

"Of course you wouldn't, Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "Anyways, I called asking if we could get together for a beer maybe some time?"

"I look forward to it. I'm free this Friday night, if you are willing."

"Sounds great! I'll text you the address of the bar! Invite Kankuro, will you? Haven't seen that idiot in a while too!"

Gaara chuckled so softly Naruto could barely hear it. "Will do. I'll see you then."

After their brief farewells, the blonde resumed his work and headed back to his office. He was excited to see his old friend again and catch up on what they have missed.

Naruto stared at the clock and smiled when he saw that he only had twenty minutes left of his shift. He had already finished everything that he needed to do that day and he would actually get to leave on time for once, rather than staying an hour or two over just to get his work done. He cleaned up his room and organized his papers before deeming it was time to leave.

The blonde whistled a light tune as he waved goodbyes. He had already changed into the clothes he came in: a pair of worn-in jeans, a soft plain t-shirt and a thin, casual bomber jacket. He twirled his car keys on his finger as he checked the time on his watch.

Now would probably be a good time to give his cousin a little visit, right?

When he arrived on the proper floor, he was taken back by how quiet it was, nothing like the Pediatrics. It was kind of creepy, Naruto found. He strolled around the corridors, receiving all kind of strange looks that the blonde couldn't decipher before finally reaching the lounge, or the only place he actually knew where it was on that particular floor.

"Karin?" He called as he entered.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?!" She replied as she stopped stirring her spoon in her drink.

Naruto grinned as he walked forward with open arms. "Oh come on! Aren't you happy to see your cute cousin?"

Karin screamed as she held the spoon like a sword. "Oh my fucking god, Naruto. Stay away from me."

Naruto laughed. "You're still as cold as ever."

Karin rubbed her temples. "And you're still a handful."

Naruto shrugged as he leaned on the countertop and crossed his arms. "So? How do you like it, working under… Whose nurse are you again?"

The redhead shook her head. "I told you last night, baka. Dr. Uchiha."

Naruto grinned obnoxiously. "Oh really? Under that hard-ass? Life sucks for you man."

Karin frowned, clearly offended. "Don't say that about him! He's wonderful! More capable and graceful than you at least."

The blonde snickered. "Graceful? That Uchiha is just a cold-blooded demon."

Karin dug two of her fingers into Naruto's forehead, pushing him off. "Don't insult Uchiha-san if you want to keep your balls."

Naruto pouted as he rubbed at the pain in the middle of his forehead. "Don't tell me you have a little crush on him or something."

Karin blushed. "Of course not!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before sighing exaggeratedly. "Are you serious, Karin? Sasuke Uchiha? There is so much better than him in the world!"

"Like who?" A voice muttered from behind him.

Karin squeaked before bowing. "Uchiha-san! Please ignore what this idiot had just said."

Naruto snorted. "Oh hell-"

"Shut it," Karin threatened.

"You can leave, Karin," Sasuke said. "I would like to have a little talk with Naruto."

Karin pursed her lips but did as she was told, leaving the two men alone.

Naruto tried to read Sasuke's expression. It was hopeless; Sasuke's expression was usually less interesting than brick wall. "What do you want, teme?"

"How do you two know each other?" Sasuke asked as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle.

"She's my cousin," Naruto replied.

"Hn."

"What. Are you interested in her?" the blonde accused as he watched Sasuke chug down the water.

Sasuke looked at Naruto plainly. "Of course not. I am not interested into those kind of things."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a leer played at his lips. "What do you mean? Don't tell me, you're a virgin?"

Sasuke sneered as he threw the now empty plastic bottle into the recycling bin behind Naruto. "That's a pretty stupid conclusion you've come up with there, dobe."

"Who're you calling stupid?" Naruto complained. "It's not my fault that I assumed the wrong things, teme. I mean, who could sleep with you? I bet you can't even turn anyone on, let alone get her or him off."

"A lot of people would say otherwise," Sasuke replied simply.

"I guess only your fan girls would. I don't even know why girls are so obsessed with you. Yeah, I get that you have the whole handsome and sexy vibe going on but-" Naruto continued.

Sasuke couldn't help a small smirk. "Oh? You think I'm handsome? _And_ sexy?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he finally caught on to what he had just said. A fierce blush found itself adorning Naruto's cheeks. "I didn't meant it like that!"

"Sure you didn't," Sasuke replied, clearly amused as he watched the spluttering blonde.

"Teme! Don't get ahead of yourself! I'm leaving. Good _night_!" Naruto huffed before turning around to leave.

"What a coincidence, so am I. Why don't we go together?" Sasuke said before Naruto was out of earshot.

Naruto froze and Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. "What are you afraid of?" the brunet added.

Naruto whipped his head around. "Nothing!"

"Good," Sasuke said simply as he slowly caught up the pediatrician. "So tell me more, Naruto. What else do you think of me? Other than I'm attractive?"

The red on Naruto's face only darkened. "Oh my god, teme. I already said that you misunderstood what I said! What I _really_ think is that you are a conceited, arrogant asshole!"

"Don't be shy, Naruto," Sasuke teased, "You can go ahead and tell me your real feelings."

"Ugh! I can't stand you!" Naruto yelled as he powered forward, leaving Sasuke behind.

The brunet chuckled. "Good night, Naruto."

Naruto didn't bother looking behind him. "I hope you get hit by a truck!"

It's been a while since Sasuke has been able to joke around like this. Had it always felt so nice?

* * *

The next couple of days Sasuke worked overtime and was on emergency call twenty-four, seven. One of the other surgeons on his floor went on maternity leave and the workload grew significantly, Sasuke was barely catching up. His back was aching and his eyes were wringed with black, filled with exhaustion. His blood was probably replaced with caffeine at this point and his knees felt like they were going to give out any moment.

It was Friday and Sasuke could basically taste the weekend. He really needed twenty shots of vodka. Sasuke stifled a yawn as the day finally came to an end. He did his best to keep his back straight and his expression firm. He never allowed anyone to believe that he was tired, he didn't want his exhaustion to impend on anybody else.

Sasuke had no idea if the evaluations were finished or not. He's been too busy to keep an eye out for Itachi's little followers. He wasn't worried about the result. The brunet's mind was already occupied with trying to stay awake.

Neji saw the Uchiha head out to his car in the parking lot and jogged to catch up. "You look barely alive."

Sasuke nodded. "Glad you could tell," he mumbled sarcastically in return.

"At least you're off for the entire weekend," Neji replied as he opened the door to his own car.

"Hn. I'll see you Monday then," Sasuke said before leaving. He drove to his apartment complex and went to his suite as fast as possible. When he opened the door to his home, he sighed in relief as he slipped off his shoes and pulled off his jacket. He immediately crashed into his sofa and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he drove to the bar that he and Gaara had decided to meet up. Pulling into his parking lot and turning off the radio, he saw Temari getting out of her own car. He quickly parked and followed after her and smiled when he spotted her already a seat with Gaara.

He hurried on over and grinned. Gaara looked exactly the same: bored and absolutely terrifying. "Gaara! Great to see you!"

Gaara nodded politely. "As to you, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks for saying hi, bastard," Temari commented before scooting over, allowing a spot for Naruto to sit.

Naruto smiled cheekily. "Sorry 'bout that, Temari-chan!"

"Don't call me –chan. You know I hate that," she grumbled.

Naruto laughed. "I guess you're right. Anyways, where's Kankuro?"

"Late as always," Gaara replied with slight annoyance.

Naruto shrugged. "He'll be here soon enough. So what's new, Gaara?"

The redhead shook his head. "Nothing really. My position as a neurosurgeon has not change."

Naruto scoffed. "Exciting life you lead there, eh?"

Gaara shrugged. "It's a stable, reliable life."

Kankuro then arrived. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Naruto smiled. "Not a problem at all! Temari move over for Kankuro."

"Don't boss me around, twerp."

"Don't call me a twerp, you diva."

"Who are you calling a diva?!"

Kankuro laughed at the playful banter. "Some things never change."

He took a seat next to Temari and they all ordered their first round of drinks. It was quickly finished and soon enough they were all sated with a light buzz. They talked about many things, mostly catching up on their busy lives, Naruto talking the most.

Soon enough, Naruto challenged Temari to a drinking competition. Pints of beers, turned into shots of vodka before rum was involved. Naruto was definitely a heavy drinker and rarely ever got drunk but so was Temari.

When the clock stroke midnight, the two blondes were completely smashed. Kankuro couldn't stop laughing as the two constantly tripped over themselves and Gaara found it amusing watching them trying to sit up right.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Naruto slurred before hiccupping.

Kankuro grinned. "I think it's time we all head home. We'll call a taxi. I don't think any of us are right to drive. Except for maybe Gaara. I can never tell if he's drunk or not."

Gaara just shrugged and Kankuro took it as a yes.

The taxi arrived and the four friends piled in. One by one they were all dropped off until Naruto was the last one in the car.

"Excuse me sir, what is your home address?" the chauffeur asked patiently, he was used to dealing with drunken patrons.

"Just d-drop me off a-at that corner there," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

The chauffeur nodded and stopped when he arrived at a curb where several condos and apartment complexes laid with convenience stores and family diners.

Naruto paid the tab and awkwardly stumbled out onto the sidewalk before waving a goodbye as he taxi drove away. He turned around and smiled when he saw his favourite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. It was always opened and the taste was nearly miraculous. It was like Naruto's second home. He couldn't end a week without it.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a completely dark apartment and a sore position. He pulled himself off the couch and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his dress shirt. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the digital clock on his stove and he moved to the refrigerator. Pulling it open, he sighed when he realized that he was completely out of food. He searched his pantry only to find the same result.

He grimaced at the pain in his stomach. The Uchiha definitely wasn't going to get anymore sleep if he didn't eat something, he had missed dinner after all. Tired, he put his shoes back on and locked the door to his apartment before heading to the elevator.

When he was back on the streets, it was quiet. There were barely any cars on the road but then again it was midnight. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked to the small local shop opened twenty-four seven that stood right next to his apartment complex. The food was pretty good and the service was great, nothing to complain about there.

He pulled open the door and walked inside and the scent of warm soup and noodles warmed his lungs.

His eyes stopped at a familiar figure who was asleep on one of the stools. "Naruto?"

* * *

**lol i'm sure u can guess whats going to happen next. No smut tho, not until they get together properly. **

**Sorry for the long update. I've been hella busyyy.**

**Peace out cuties.**

**Next Chapter:**

Sasuke deals with a drunk Naruto and the final evaluations are revealed!


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he watched the little blonde patch stir in his sleep.

Naruto slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning around. His lips broke out into a small grin. He was definitely still drunk but he felt a lot better after eating and taking a small nap. "Sasuke! Fancy meeting you here!

Sasuke stared at Naruto's slightly wet eyes, flushed face and rosy lips as he took a seat that sat a few stools away from the blonde. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

Naruto pouted as he stood up and took the seat right next to the surgeon. "Why are you sitting so far away? And just a little bit!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ordered himself a bowl of ramen. "Shut up and let me eat in peace."

Naruto feigned hurt. Or maybe he was actually hurt. Sasuke couldn't tell. "Don't be so mean, Sasuke. I'm your cute kouhai!"

Sasuke felt a vein throb in his temple. "You're not my kouhai. We're in different departments."

"So cold," Naruto commented jokingly as Sasuke's food arrived, "so why are you here so late?"

"I was hungry and there was nothing to eat at home," the brunet replied evenly before devouring his noodle soup. They fell in a silence and soon enough, Naruto found himself snoring softly and leaning onto Sasuke.

After Sasuke paid the bill, he stared at Naruto. He had no idea how to deal with this. He tried to wake him up but Naruto stubbornly refused and just latched onto Sasuke tighter. He asked the owner if he knew where Naruto lived so that he could call a taxi but he had no idea either. Sasuke did contemplate just leaving Naruto there but the way Naruto looked five years old when asleep tugged at his guilty conscience.

Eventually, Sasuke was able to get Naruto on his feet and with an arm draped over the brunet's shoulders; he slowly guided the blonde out the door and towards Sasuke's apartment.

They stumbled into the condo complex, and Sasuke made sure to give cold glares at anyone who would stare for too long. When they finally reached outside Sasuke's doors, Sasuke almost dropped Naruto trying to get his keys but both of Naruto's arms found themselves around Sasuke's neck and his nose into the brunet's collarbone.

Irritated, Sasuke dragged Naruto inside before dumping him on the couch. Rolling his neck and wincing at the soreness, Sasuke left the blonde and retired to his bedroom.

He heard a loud thump when he unbuttoning his dress shirt. Sighing, he went to check on the blonde. Naruto had fallen off the couch and was now trying to stand up.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth as Naruto stumbled forward. At least Naruto actually looked awake now.

"I want to take a shower," Naruto whined as he tugged the collar of his shirt, "I smell like beer."

"You are such a fucking handful," Sasuke commented as he turned around and waited for Naruto to follow him. He led the drunken blonde to the guest bathroom before leaving him there and returning with a clean towel, a new toothbrush and folded pyjamas.

Naruto was already stripped naked and waiting for the shower to warm up. He smiled all giddily when he saw Sasuke in the doorway. "Thank you, Sasuke. You really are kind some times!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied while he did his best to keep his eyes up. He couldn't help a couple small peaks at the smaller man's lean torso and perky butt but who could blame him really.

Sasuke left the things on the countertop where the sink laid and went back to his own personal bathroom in his bedroom and took a shower himself. He changed into dark navy silk pyjamas and towel-dried his hair before stepping back into his bedroom. He grabbed an unused blanket and pillow from the bottom of his wardrobe and left it on the couch in the living room. Naruto, surprisingly, was still in the shower. Sasuke was sure he could hear the blonde's quiet humming.

Deciding that Naruto would be alright on his own at this point, Sasuke went to bed. Sasuke found himself wondering when did he become so soft and why he was doing all of this for the idiot blonde when all Naruto ever managed to do was get under his skin. He convinced himself that it was because this is what his mother would probably do so he couldn't help but do the same.

It was only half and hour later when he heard the door to his bedroom open quietly before the couple light footsteps that followed. He tried to pretend the it was just his imagination but the way his bed sunk in behind his back, clearly indicated that Naruto had found his way into Sasuke's haven.

He didn't even bother turning around as he felt Naruto getting himself under the covers. Sasuke was simply too exhausted. "What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke spat quietly.

"I was cold," Naruto explained as he pressed himself into Sasuke's back.

"How is that my problem? Get out or I'm kicking you out onto the street," Sasuke threatened.

"Aw come on, please Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, his voice laced with sleep and drowsiness. "I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow or something."

Sasuke was too tired to argue. He would punch Naruto in the face tomorrow to make up for it. "Fine."

Suddenly, Naruto began to pull at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke wanted to cry. Why wouldn't Naruto let him rest in peace? "What the fuck is it now?"

"Turn around, Sasuke," Naruto begged.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, trying his best not to loose his temper. It was probably near three in the morning and his patience was not usually the best this early in the next day.

"I don't like being the big spoon," Naruto explained.

Jesus Christ. Naruto was the loving type of drunk: the ones who would declare their love for a rock if taken enough shots, the ones who believed that everybody was their best friend even if they were strangers, the ones that had to show their affection for everyone and everything.

"If I turn around, will you shut up and let me sleep?"

"Yes, yes," Naruto replied happily as Sasuke shifted to face him. Naruto quickly flipped his onto his other side as well and pulled Sasuke's arm over his waist and sighed contentedly as he pushed himself closer to the surgeon.

They both slept well that night.

Naruto groaned as he covered his eyes to shield it from the blinding light that entered through the small crack between the curtains. He rubbed at his temples, trying to ease the pounding and groggily sat up. The blonde barely remembered anything last night. The only thing he could recollect was getting into the taxi after getting smashed at the bar with his old friends: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

He blinked his eyes open sleepily and frowned when he noticed the fifty inch flat screen TV hung on the wall. He pretty sure he didn't have anything like that in his bedroom.

His eyes roamed the unfamiliar setting and slowly felt horror creep up into his stomach as he realized he was definitely not at his own home. He almost fell out of his bed when his eyes finally rested upon the sleeping figure next to him.

Sasuke? What the hell? Naruto had no idea how he had gotten here but now he was especially confused. He made a quiet noise of relief when he realized that he still had clothes on but groaned when the noticed that they were too big for him and smelt nothing like his detergent that he used at home.

He quietly got out of bed and did his best to sneak outside the room without waking up Sasuke. Once safe and sound in the brunet's living room, he squinted his eyes and looked around the modern condo, trying his best to conjure some kind of memory from last night.

Naruto came up with nothing and looked around for the bathroom. He found it and saw his dirty clothes from last night piled up in a small heap in the corner of the bathroom and some random toothbrush by the sink. Shrugging, he cleaned himself up and decided to keep what he assumed to be borrowed pyjamas from Sasuke on; they were way softer than what he usually wore to bed anyways.

Naruto walked to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. He pursed his lips when he saw almost nothing. They were only four large eggs, creamer for coffee and a single daikon radish.

He grabbed all three of the items and placed them carefully on the counter before opening the pantry door. He saw random spices and about a billion types of coffee mixes. Naruto picked the one that looked the most used and the small bottle of soy sauce. With all his ingredients on the counter, he hunted for rice grains and a frying pan next. He found them quickly enough and began cooking.

Naruto made the rice first before dealing with the eggs. As he beat the eggs with a small whisk, he noticed an apron hanging on the back of the pantry door. He quickly looped in over his neck and tied it in a small bow behind his back before resuming his attention to the eggs. He had decided to make simple tamagoyaki for breakfast. It was easy and fast. No one could hate it. Once he finished, he made two cups of coffee. He figured that Sasuke would prefer his black whereas Naruto usually doused his in cream and sugar.

He placed everything on the dining table and placed his hands on his hips, satisfied with the breakfast. Naruto turned around to go wake up Sasuke but was surprised to see the brunet just leaving his bedroom.

Don't act awkward, Naruto told himself. "Morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted with his signature smile.

"Good morning, dobe," Sasuke replied automatically before making his way down the stairs. He hadn't bothered changing and was completely not expecting Naruto to still be here. Sasuke was only in his pyjama pants and the small casted look Naruto threw down his body didn't come unnoticed. He didn't make a comment on the way Naruto's borrowed clothes almost fell off of his body. It was too adorable and Sasuke knew that Naruto would try to decapitate him if he said anything about it.

Sasuke reached where Naruto stood and looked at the food already placed neatly onto the table. He snorted, "Didn't know you could cook."

Naruto grinned. "You bet I can!"

Sasuke scoffed but didn't reply as he took a seat. He watched Naruto take off his apron and placed it back on the hook that stuck to the back of the pantry door. He tried to not notice how much he enjoyed the sight.

He took a sip of his coffee and exhaled in content as Naruto sat down. The blonde waited for Sasuke to begin eating. He hoped that he didn't fuck up with eggs.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's attention. "What?"

Naruto looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing. I didn't know if you liked your eggs sweet or salty so I made both."

Sasuke felt his the corner of his lips twitch. He held the urge to smile. "Tch. Never thought you would be so thoughtful."

"Forget it," Naruto mumbled as he began to eat. He felt weirdly self-conscience.

Sasuke chuckled deeply and Naruto ears immediately perked up at the sound. He looked curiously at Sasuke but the brunet's expression, as usual, was void.

Sasuke put his chopsticks down as he felt the blonde's eyes on him again. "What is it now?"

"Nothing!" Naruto repeated, "I thought that you had just laughed but I guess it was my imagination."

Sasuke held his breath to keep the laugh in his chest from bubbling on out. Naruto did hear him but Sasuke wasn't going to let the blonde have that satisfaction. "It was just your imagination."

Naruto sighed. "I know. Anyways! How're the eggs?"

Sasuke nodded. "Good but nothing special."

Naruto scowled. "Teme. Be grateful!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Me? Be grateful? I hauled your drunken ass to my apartment, took care of you and let you stay the night. If anything, you should be grateful to me."

Naruto shrunk back into his seat. "So that's what happened."

"Tch. Figures you wouldn't be able to remember," Sasuke mumbled after chewing down another rolled egg omelette.

"Thank you," Naruto said after they had finished and were both in the midst of cleaning up.

Sasuke was washing the dishes. "Hn. You better be. You even forced me to cuddle you."

Naruto almost dropped the dish he was drying. A flush painted his cheeks almost instantaneously and he found himself stuttering, "L-Liar! I would never!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Pretty sure I remember you forcing me to turn around and pulling my arm over your waist."

"I don't believe you," Naruto retorted but more quietly this time around. He resumed his drying and Sasuke found himself thoroughly amused. Naruto would have definitely fought him more on the subject if the blonde had truly believed that Sasuke was lying. Looked like the pediatrician couldn't even convince himself.

Naruto felt like he was burning on the spot. He wanted to deny Sasuke's accusation but knowing himself, he probably had. Naruto knew exactly how he was when he was drunk. He was always over affectionate and way too personal. On top of that, this morning he woke up right in Sasuke's arms. If that wasn't evidence, he didn't know what was.

"Nice blush," Sasuke commented as he turned around and headed back to his room. "The apron was pretty cute too."

Naruto flipped around. "You bastard, I'm not blushing! And don't call me cute!"

Sasuke smirked but Naruto didn't see it. "If you want a ride back, play nice."

Naruto grumbled in discontentment but didn't argue as he finished with his cleaning. He went to the bathroom and changed back into his clothes from yesterday and threw his borrowed sleepwear in the small laundry basket that stood in the corner of the clean bathroom.

He waited for Sasuke on the white couches of the living room; it took the other man an extra ten minutes to get ready. Sasuke didn't spare a glance at the blonde as he walked past him and towards the front door. He grabbed his car keys off his kitchen counter and put on a pair of black desert shoes.

Naruto hurried after him. He was intrigued with seeing Sasuke dress in casual clothes outside of work. He had expected that Sasuke was the type of guy who would constantly have on fancy slacks and blazers even outside of work but instead, Sasuke was simply wearing slim black jeans with a cream knit sweater under a burgundy coat that stopped just below his waistline.

He looked rather handsome.

Shoving that thought under a rug, Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke as the two made their way down to the ground floor of the condo complex. When they reached the parking lot, Naruto recognized Sasuke's car and got into the passenger seat when Sasuke unlocked the doors.

The car was extremely clean and smelt like mint and some kind of fresh cologne. A relaxed blues tune quietly played from the radio as Sasuke pulled out of the building and out and onto the streets.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"Just drive. I'll give you directions," Naruto replied as he pulled on his seatbelt.

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto's instructions diligently.

"By the way, Sasuke. Thanks again for taking care of me and everything," Naruto said randomly after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hn."

"I mean, it was really surprising coming from you and all," Naruto rambled on.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke interrupted as he slowed at a yellow light.

"I thought you hated my guts but you gave me a place to sleep," Naruto explained.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "I never said I hated you."

Naruto laughed. "That is true but I still assumed."

They pulled into a neighbourhood. "You live in a house?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep! I room with my old best friend though. His name is Kiba. He's a totally idiot but still my favourite."

"Just like two peas in a pod," Sasuke insulted evenly.

"You calling me an idiot?" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Yes. That is the idea, Naruto."

Naruto crossed his arms and faced the front. "Bastard."

They finally reached the home and Naruto waved a goodbye before thanking the surgeon once more. Sasuke watched as Naruto fumbled with the keys in his pocket but the door opened before he could properly unlock it.

A stranger greeted Naruto with a noogie and both of the men laughed. They almost looked like frat boys to Sasuke's distaste. He drove away and returned to his own condo. A nap sounded nice.

* * *

Kiba snorted as Naruto told him what happened and why he wasn't home last night. "You didn't even sleep with him?"

Naruto stared at Kiba in disbelief. "You fuckface. Of course I didn't!"

Kiba was a long-time friend of Naruto's. They had been side-by-side since elementary school and inseparable ever since even though Kiba went into veterinary medicine and Naruto went into pediatrics.

Kiba laughed. "Was he hot?"

Naruto blushed but didn't answer which only made Kiba laugh harder. "What a waste, blondie. You should have made a move."

"He's an asshole, you mutt. Besides, there's this really cute nurse that I kind of got my eye on," Naruto said as he headed to his own bedroom.

Kiba followed. "Oh? And who may this unlucky girl be?"

Naruto grabbed a medicinal textbook off of his desk and chucked it at his friend. "Her name's Sakura and she's really pretty and smart."

"Sakura? You mean Haruno Sakura?" Kiba asked as he took a seat in Naruto's messy bed.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah? You know her?"

Kiba whistled lowly. "You bet I do. You know how I used to date Ino way back in high school? Sakura was her best friend. When we broke up, let's just say that I got beat up pretty bad. She's scary, Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "You deserved it then."

Kiba clucked his tongue against his teeth. "Some kind of best friend you are."

The blonde grinned. "Only the best!"

* * *

Naruto was already in a good mood when he entered the hospital on Monday. He was early by an hour but he had a good night's sleep and a steaming bowl of fresh ramen for breakfast. He entered the pediatrics floor and made way for his lounge for his coffee. He ran into Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" He said with a bright smile.

She smiled warmly in return. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. Congratulations by the way."

Naruto frowned in confusion. "Thanks?"

Sakura laughed and waved a goodbye as she walked down the hallway. "Oh? You don't know? Check the employee's room."

Naruto hurried his footsteps and entered the lounge. He prepared his coffee before eyeing the room. Everything looked normal as per usual. Sakura probably had mistaken.

Stirring the cream into the black coffee and watching it into a warm caramel colour, he walked towards the door, prepared to leave. He walked past the wall that laid the certificates and froze.

He slowly turned. There was one more frame than usual. Naruto would know after almost checking everyday since he had made the bet.

_Uzumaki, Naruto._

The pediatrician grinned with excitement as he booked his way to the surgeon's floor, leaving his forgotten coffee on the counter.

Naruto couldn't wait for the day to begin.

* * *

**lol.**

**please quench this thirst for reviews. **

**hope you liked the chapter. most of you wanted Naruto to win so here you go~**

**Next Chapter:**

Childish crushes begin to develop and Sasuke loses but also wins in a way.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's office before hearing a small grunt, granting him entry. He yanked the door open and slammed it close, startling the brunet.

Sasuke frowned. He was just putting on his white coat. None of Naruto's duties ever required him to be on this floor. It was pointless for him to come up here. "What do you want?"

Naruto's grin turned into a leer. "Have you seen the new performance evaluations?"

Sasuke's face cleared of blood and he felt his throat constrict. If Naruto was this happy about the evaluation, that meant only one thing. "Fuck."

Naruto laughed and launched himself forward before throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Do you remember our bet?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde off of him. He was seriously ready to throw Itachi into a pit of snakes. What the hell was the man thinking? Naruto just arrived and he was already given the best evaluation? It was illogical and way too rash.

Sasuke immediately went to the door before leaving the room and walking to where the evaluations were framed. Naruto all but skipped behind him with that stupid laugh of his echoing down the hallway.

"Uzumaki, be quiet. This isn't the pediatrics floor," he scolded as he entered another room and stared at the framed certificates displayed neatly on the cream-coloured wall.

There was no mistaking it now. That was definitely Naruto's name.

Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled slowly to calm himself down as he made way for the coffee maker. Was he having a nightmare or something?

Naruto's grin didn't cease. "So remember our bet?"

Sasuke poured the drink into his mug. "Unfortunately."

"You'll have to do everything I say for the rest of the day!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Uchiha turned to the other and sighed. Naruto looked way too excited about this win with his eyes all sparkly and shit. It felt like he was dealing with a child. "Hn."

Naruto laughed. "You should be more excited! We're going to have a great night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and swallowed the bitter coffee on his tongue. "I'm sure it'll be the worst evening of my life," he bit out coldly.

Naruto sighed. "Well, at least it'll be more interesting than what you probably do at home every night."

"I get home, I eat and then I go to bed. That is more than enough for me," Sasuke replied swiftly.

"Tch," Naruto scoffed before smiling again, "I'll see you tonight."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to leave before flicking his gaze to the clock. He still had some time before his shift would begin. Putting his mug aside, he headed to the elevator. He ignored everybody he passed and it was clearly obvious that the Uchiha was in a dark mood.

He couldn't even imagine what Naruto would make him do. Eat shitty ramen? Listen to loud and obnoxious music? The blonde was probably going to find a way to completely and utterly shame Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed the thought out of his head when he finally arrived at Itachi's office. He didn't bother knocking; Itachi was just his brother after all.

The older Uchiha was in his seat behind his desk, signing obscure papers that seemed really unnecessary. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched his younger brother barge in without warning. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"I can't fucking believe you chose Naruto," Sasuke spat out as he crossed his arms and stared out the large window. He was beyond angry.

Itachi chuckled as he placed his pen down and relaxed in his seat, "Oh so is that what this is about?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the head doctor. "Did brain cells die in the frontal lobe of your brain? How did you come up with that decision?"

Itachi just smirked at the insult, "Please Sasuke. I am the best doctor of our generation. Don't insult my knowledge in neurology. Did you just come here to try and gain some of your pride back?"

Sasuke growled, "Enough. You of all people should know that Naruto has had the least experience in this hospital; therefore you can't know the extent of the idiot's performance. You can't just judge him worthy in a single month. You should have picked Hyuuga."

Itachi shook his head disapprovingly, "Sasuke. Is that a way you should speak to your dearest older brother?"

Sasuke let out a cold, sarcastic laugh. "Like I give a fuck."

"Language please," Itachi commented sternly, "Naruto deserved this. He shows more motivation than nearly ninety percent of the entire staff. He affects the people around him in a positive light and his skill is simply impressive. Besides, have you seen him working?"

Sasuke didn't answer and Itachi took the silence as a no before continuing, "That's what I thought. You have done well as always but it was a refreshing change, don't you think?"

Sasuke exhaled loudly, showing his displeasure. "No."

"Of course you don't," Itachi said exasperated, "It was like killing two birds with one stone, you could say. It kept your confidence in check and calmed the staff. Other doctors get tired of being in a competition that they believe is hopeless, you know."

They both stayed in a silence for a couple minutes before Sasuke headed for the thick wooden door, ready to leave. "My name will be next."

Itachi laughed breathily, "I look forward to it."

Sasuke left the office feeling slightly calmer. He returned to his floor and ran into Karin, who was waiting for him in his office. Sasuke greeted her before she gave him a schedule and a couple notes to remember about the patients he would be greeting that day. She handed him a thick file and he took it before placing it on his desk, he would look at it later.

Karin bowed and left as Sasuke grabbed the stethoscope on his desk and hung it around his neck. He checked his watch and took the file that Karin left. The first thing scheduled was to meet up with a patient and explain the procedures that were going to be performed on her in the next week in the operating room.

A surgeon's job was more than just the surgeries. Sasuke nearly spent half of his working hours just talking to the patients. It was his responsibility to make sure his patients had a clear understanding of all procedures that would be performed on them and the risks that came along with it.

Of course, he was also in charge of the bad news. If something went wrong, Sasuke would be the one contacting the patient's family members or the patient affected, if they are lucky and still alive. Sasuke always kept these conversations respectful and mature, another reason why he was as talented as he was.

Being a surgeon came with a reward of pride and honour but the burden of guilt and responsibility. Sasuke has seen the self-hatred that destroyed the surgeons he once worked with. Many of his friends dropped out of medicinal school, even more giving up on their careers after too much guilt coiled in their souls. Sasuke vowed that he would never become like them and to do that, he refused to allow any complications in any kind of operation. He kept his word and his performance improved immensely. He was now known as one of the very best though Sasuke could not care less about the title.

Sasuke reached the patient's door and snapped out of his small reverie before knocking quietly. He was used to how his days went. He would let nothing change that.

* * *

"What's up, Konohamaru?" Naruto greeted as he entered the little boy's room. Konohamaru has easily become Naruto's favourite patient. The boy was funny and energetic even though he could be a bit of a handful at times, Naruto has never ran into a single problem with him.

"Naruto!" the boy greeted with a toothy grin but winced when he felt a slight pain to the left of his chest.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, concerned as he prepared to take a couple blood samples.

Konohamaru nodded and scratched his head. "Perfect! When am I going to be released again?"

Naruto laughed. "You still got at least two weeks."

Konohamaru groaned. "This is place is so boring."

Naruto scoffed as he pulled a stool closer to the bed and took a seat. "You don't have a choice unless you want to open your wounds again."

The boy sighed loudly, "I know, I know. Do you know what time it is?"

Naruto looked behind Konohamaru at the clock that stood above the patient's bed. "Ten till eleven. Why?"

Konohamaru smiled. "My friends are visiting me!"

Naruto smiled as he readied the needle. "That's awesome. I wonder if they are as annoying as you?" he teased.

The boy faked a pout. "I don't want to be hearing that from you."

The blonde laughed loudly. "Dear god. Do you want me to make this needle hurt?"

The boy had the audacity to smirk. "You would never."

Naruto gave him a challenging stare. "How much do you want to bet?"

Konohamaru opened his mouth to retort an insult but shrunk back into his bed when he met Naruto's serious gaze. "I was just kidding, Naruto."

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. "I know. Ready?"

Konohamaru nodded and Naruto began to take the blood samples. When he finished, he put a small superhero-themed band-aid over the spot on the boy's arm before giving him a cherry lollipop from the pocket of his white coat and leaving with a grin.

Naruto was walking towards his next patient before he saw Hinata walking in front of him. He jogged up, to catch up with her and gave her a winning smile. Hinata was his favourite nurse that he has worked with so far. She was unbelievably kind-hearted and gentle. He enjoyed being around her. "Hinata-chan!"

The nurse blushed. "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "How're you?"

"Good, thank you. You?" she replied politely as they continued in a leisurely pace down the colourful hallway.

"Great!" Naruto replied.

She nodded. "That's good. C-Congratulations by the way on your evaluation."

Naruto grinned. "Ah, you noticed? Thanks Hinata-chan!"

The nurse flushed but regained herself quickly. "N-No worries. So you won the bet against Sasuke-kun, right?"

The pediatrician's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yep! I'm surprised you remembered."

Hinata laughed softly. "I usually have a good memory. If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to make him do?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands behind his head. "I don't know really. I only wanted to win to push him off his high chair. Probably just make him hang out with me. Kiba's gone for the next week anyways. Guess having the duck-butted asshole over would liven things up a bit, eh?"

Hinata laughed once more before bowing and bidding a small farewell when she reached the elevators. Naruto continued down the hallway until he reached another patient's room. With the thought of bossing Sasuke around in his head, He couldn't wait for his shift to end.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned back into chair. He was exhausted but had finished all his work. He wasn't on call today and wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow. Sasuke cracked his neck and his knuckles before getting up and washing his hands and taking off his coat.

Once fully changed in the clothes that he came to work in, Sasuke said his goodbye to Karin before slipping into an elevator just as the doors were shutting. He reached the pediatrics floor and grimaced at the clashing colours of red, yellow and blue that painted the walls in geometric designs as he looked for Naruto's office.

He rested his hands into his pockets as he saw Neji's cousin leaving a room and closing the door quietly behind her. Sasuke approached her. "Hinata, could you tell me where Naruto's office is?"

Hinata looked down at her shoes with a stack of files to her chest. "H-He's in room 202."

"Thank you," Sasuke replied evenly before heading towards the hallway of rooms 200-230. He had no idea why Hinata was so afraid of him. He has tried talking to her on several occasions but she would always shy away. Sasuke couldn't care less but he found it slightly odd, since he got along with Neji well.

When Sasuke reached 202, he knocked and entered when he heard Naruto yell a 'come in!' from inside the room. It was not an office but a patient's room. He couldn't recognize the brunet boy in the bed. Just another brat, he assumed.

Naruto smiled when he saw the surgeon. "Oh, you came."

Sasuke sighed. "Of course I did."

Naruto laughed. "I guess you're a man of your word."

Sasuke didn't reply as he leaned on the back of the door behind him. He eyed Naruto's jeans and white waffle shirt. "Is your shift over?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep. Just thought I'd drop by Konohamaru's before I left."

Sasuke didn't reply but watch as Naruto joked around with the boy a little bit before they both left. Naruto was good with kids, which of course was obvious with him being a pediatrician and all but Sasuke never thought about the extent of it. It was oddly interesting watching Naruto at work.

As they reached the parking lot together, Sasuke following behind Naruto, the blonde spoke up. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm going to make you do?"

Sasuke shook his head, uninterested. "Whatever it is. I'm sure it'll be horrible. Let's just get this over with."

Naruto faked a pout. "Oh come on, Sasuke. Ask me!"

Sasuke scowled. "Jesus you're annoying. What is it then?"

Naruto laughed. "Well first, we're going to hit the groceries!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he walked to his own car and Naruto to his. They were only parked two cars away. "Are you serious?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically as he unlocked his truck. "We're going to buy some ingredients for ramen. Then we're going back to my house and then we're going to make ramen and then we're-"

"Got it," Sasuke interrupted as he slipped into his car. He didn't really want to hear the rest. He was surprised that Naruto had a rather normal evening planned. Sasuke was expecting the worst. Perhaps force him to get a strange piercing or something of that sort. But the man just wanted to have a dinner? It was probably a trap, there had to be a catch.

Sasuke followed Naruto's truck out of the hospital's parking lot onto the highway. They arrived a local organic food market and both got out after finding parking spots.

Naruto waited for Sasuke at the entrance. "Okay! So ingredients for ramen!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the elbow and dragged him into the store. He grabbed a basket and immediately started throwing the most random things inside.

Sasuke frowned. "You really just want to eat dinner?"

Naruto put down the stock of green onion he was just inspecting. "Well. I just kind of wanted to hang out. My roommate left yesterday and went to go his parents for the rest of the week and being alone sucks so yeah! Besides I wanted to win that bet just so I could laugh in your face. I've done that and now I'm just going with it."

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched Naruto return to his weirdly intensive vegetable browsing. If Sasuke had won the bet, there would be no doubt that Sasuke would have done something humiliating and against the blonde's will to Naruto. Leave it to Naruto to come of something so innocent and delicate.

"Sasuke, which one do you think is fresher?" Naruto asked as he rose to foam plates of packaged chicken, effectively snapping Sasuke back to reality.

"The one on the left," Sasuke replied as he took a couple steps forward and grabbed the plate before looking over it briefly. He placed it into the basket that Naruto was holding and the two moved onto the seasoning section.

Sasuke stood from a distance as he waited for Naruto to choose his spices. Naruto hummed as he scanned the hundreds of small bottles. After finally finding the two he wanted, he placed it into a basket and looked at Sasuke before nodding his head to go to the cashier.

Sasuke offered to pay for it though Naruto refused; the Uchiha just rolled his eyes and gave the cashier his credit card. The two returned to their own respected cars and Sasuke found himself following behind Naruto's car once again. He remembered where Naruto lived; it hasn't been long since he's dropped him off. They arrived at the familiar home and Sasuke parked his Audi on the driveway whereas Naruto pulled his Tacoma into the garage before both getting out.

Sasuke slipped off his shoes once they were in the house and briefly scanned his surroundings. For some reason, he had been expecting for the house to resemble that of a college boys' frat house but he was pleasantly surprised when he found the home to be rather clean but evident that someone actually lived here, unlike Sasuke's condo complex. It smelt fresh and warm and gave off a feeling of calamity.

Naruto led the Uchiha into the kitchen and placed the ingredients on the table. Naruto placed his hands on his hips and gave Sasuke a stern expression. "Today! You are my student and I am going to teach you how to make the most amazing ramen in the world!"

Sasuke held in the urge to burst into laughter, he opted for a smirk instead. "Oh really? As if you know anything about actual cuisine."

Naruto frowned as he grabbed two aprons from his pantry. "Of course I know things, teme. My mom's a famous chef, you know? She's passed on some pretty amazing secrets, if I do say so myself."

Sasuke shook his head with a small smile as he tied a small bow of his apron strings at the midsection of his back. "Sure, dobe."

"Let's begin!"

* * *

**U GUYS R SO NICE IN THE REVIEWS Y'ALL BE MAKING ME BLUSH LMAO. I hope you liked this chapter even tho it was lame asf lololol. **

**Laterrrr xoxo**

**just some small comments to some of the reviews:**

**Marcoyounger: **THANKS BBY IM GLAD U LIKE IT U R SO NICE I HOPE I DONT DISAPPOINT U

**livintoinspire: **thank ya!, i agree naruto is just hella cute sometimes like how can sasuke even resist tbh

**ShadesOfBlue: **god bless ur soul for reviewing all the time. ur so loyal ily xoxox

**Next chapter: **Two dorks in a kitchen~


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Naruto passed Sasuke a bit of garlic and ginger before giving him an expecting look. "Could you mince these for me?"

Sasuke stared at the root and the vegetable in his hands and raised an eyebrow back at the blonde. "How am I supposed to know what mince means?"

Naruto snorted. "Should have known that you wouldn't know how," he took the ginger and garlic from Sasuke's hand before replacing them with a bag of sesame seeds, "there's a mortar and pestle in the cabinet behind you. Just crush a cup of the seeds instead."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto instructions, while the pediatrician pulled out a cutting board and began chopping the garlic and ginger. He already had the sesame oil on a low simmer in the pot and poured in the small pieces of root once he deemed them well.

"Having a good time there?" Naruto joked as he watched Sasuke grind the sesame seeds.

Sasuke sighed under his breath. "This is unnecessary. Why don't you just go out and buy the goddamn soup rather than spending all your time making it?"

Naruto shook his head with a small smile. "Only someone as rich as you could say that."

"Tch. You're a pediatrician. Don't try and guilt me," Sasuke replied as he passed the bowl filled with the crushed seeds.

Naruto took it and poured it into the broth. "Yes, but I'm probably regarded as a measly being by your status."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated it when people talked about his social standings and wealth. "That has nothing to do with me."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I know. Figured you would get a little ticked if I brought it up."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

"Could you pass me the ground pork?" Naruto asked as he kept stirring the broth.

Sasuke did as told without complaint before continuing to watch the blonde. Naruto looked very natural as he cooked. He was humming a soft tune as he dropped in the meat and stirred the broth. Naruto wasn't lying earlier when he said that he was a good cook. It was clear to Sasuke now.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You said your mom's a chef?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep! She runs a super fancy restaurant in downtown."

"Oh? We should visit there someday."

The blonde grinned as he grabbed the bottle of sesame oil and poured a bit into the broth. "For sure."

Naruto then gave a few more instructions to Sasuke and together they prepared the meal. They mostly didn't talk and enjoyed each other's silent company. It was pleasant and relaxing, something Sasuke rarely ever felt though Naruto looked quite accustomed.

After Naruto finally poured the broth into the already prepared bowls and Sasuke finished with the simple garnishing, they took their seats at the dining table.

Naruto nervously crossed his fingers, tapping his thumbs as he waited for Sasuke to taste the noodles.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's new attention. "What is it?"

Naruto looked away and grabbed his chopsticks. "Nothing."

Sasuke didn't believe the blonde but he didn't say anything. He tasted the broth with a spoon at first. It tasted wonderful and rich.

"How does it taste?" Naruto asked as he took a spoonful to his lips as well.

"Surprisingly good," Sasuke replied.

Naruto grinned. "That's great! I told you that it would be amazing."

Sasuke hummed under his breath as a reply and continued to dig his chopsticks into the noodles. He swallowed the food hungrily and quickly. It has been a long day and Sasuke only recalled having a muffin and a cup of coffee before coming over.

"So teme," Naruto said after chewing a mouthful of fishcake, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, "since you have to do anything I want. You're staying over night okay?"

Sasuke gave the blonde an unimpressed stare. "And why would you want that?"

Naruto shrugged before giving a teasing laugh. "I just want to make the most of my win. Who could blame me? Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I suppose so," Sasuke muttered as he continued to eat. He threw a small glance at Naruto who was currently devouring the soup. He laughed softly to himself when he saw Naruto splash a little bit of soup into his eye before swearing and reaching blindly for a napkin.

"Don't laugh, you asshole," Naruto grumbled as he blinked his eyes hard to test to see if the soup still stung.

Sasuke held in a snicker but let out a malicious smirk. "Can't help but laugh at a fool."

It was now Naruto's turn to laugh. "Did you just call me a 'fool'? Who are you? Merlin, the grand fucking wizard?"

Sasuke felt red creep up the back of his neck. "At least my insults have variety to them. All you ever call me is a bastard or teme!"

"Tch, teme," Naruto replied playfully, purposefully ironic.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Finish your soup. It's going to get cold."

"Don't boss me around," the blonde retorted even though he did exactly as told.

They finished eating with satisfaction and filled bellies. Naruto ordered Sasuke to do the dishes before scurrying off to take a shower. Sasuke couldn't refuse of course. He rolled up the sleeves to his dress-shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons from the collar, instantly feeling more relaxed.

Sasuke scrubbed at the dishes diligently and let his eyes wander. They landed on the small-framed portraits that sat on the windowsill right in front of him. The first on the left was what Sasuke guessed, Naruto's family from years back. A lady with fiery red hair was smiling proudly while a taller man that was unmistakably Naruto's father had a hand on her waist. In between them stood Naruto. No more than seven years old with his signature obnoxious grin. He hasn't changed, Sasuke noted with amusement as his eyes moved to the next frame.

The next picture was a rather recent one of Naruto and two other men that Sasuke couldn't recognize. The three were all dressed in dojo uniforms and seemed straight out of a competition. A man with long white hair tied messily and red markings under his eyes had his hand in Naruto's hair, ruffling the blonde locks with a face-splitting smile. The other man had nearly half of his face covered and the only indication of his smile was the curve of his eyes. He had silver hair and one of his hands in his pocket and the other holding onto a small orange book. Sasuke had no idea that Naruto did some kind of martial arts fighting, which would explain his muscles.

The last was a large group picture of Naruto's high school graduation. The only person Sasuke could recognize was Kiba, the blonde's flatmate. They all looked unbelievably happy, especially Naruto. His eyes looked so bright with joy, as if nothing could ever dim them. Naruto always looked the happiest when people surrounded him. Sasuke wondered at the back of his mind if Naruto has ever felt loneliness. Sasuke couldn't imagine the blonde without that annoying sparkle in his eye that always managed to make Sasuke feel slightly nervous or that irritating permanent grin that would light up the whole goddamn room everyday without fail.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

Sasuke turned around only to see Naruto clutching onto his toe.

The brunet laughed under his breath as he put the last dish on the drying dish rack. "Good job, idiot."

Naruto pouted. "It was painful, teme. The bathroom is on the left! I put new pyjamas, a toothbrush and towels in their for you. The pyjamas were too big for me. I think my Aunt bought them for me last year or something?"

Sasuke smiled as he dried his hands before walking pass the blonde. "Alright. Thanks."

Naruto pursed his lips and averted his eyes as he felt his breath catch in his throat. Stupid Uchiha with that shitty personality. All he ever did was scowl, a smile was so rare and out of the blue.

"Don't smile and be nice at the same time," Naruto mumbled to himself as he put away the dried dishes. It wasn't good for the blonde's heart.

Naruto was watching something on TV when Sasuke came out. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost eleven.

Naruto yawned and turned off the television before getting up and facing Sasuke. He smiled. "Everything went well?"

Sasuke nodded as he ran a hand through his slightly damp hair.

"Alright. Let's sleep cause I'm worn out," Naruto said as he walked to where Sasuke stood and passed him into the corridor.

Sasuke walked towards the couch and immediately fingers were wrapped around his wrist. Sasuke looked at the tanned hand around his arm before throwing Naruto a questioning stare.

The blonde immediately let go before laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not going to be an ass and make you sleep on the couch. I have a king-sized bed anyways."

Sasuke felt the corners of his lips curl. "If you insist."

Naruto didn't reply but turned on his heels as they made way to the bedroom. Sasuke wished he could see Naruto's face at that moment.

Naruto rushed under the covers and pulled the blankets over his head. Sasuke got in after and they fell into a silence. At first Sasuke thought that Naruto was one of those people who fell asleep the moment their head hit the pillow but his uneven breathing and constant shuffling told the brunet otherwise.

"Well?" Sasuke commented softly.

"What?" Naruto replied with his back facing the Uchiha.

"Aren't you going to ask me to cuddle you?"

Three seconds of dead silence.

When the words finally registered, Naruto felt his face light up in flames. "What?! Why would you say that?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ah. So you don't remember."

Naruto panicked and sat up before glaring down that the brunet. "Remember what?!"

Sasuke threw his hands behind his head. "That night where I took care of your drunken ass. We went to sleep and you literally pulled my arm over you. Not to mention, you straight-up begged."

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm before getting under the covers once more. "Liar!"

Sasuke actually laughed this time. "I have no reason to lie."

"This conversation is over! I have an early shift tomorrow!" Naruto stammered out as he curled into himself.

Naruto almost screeched when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back. Warmth met his back and the familiar smell of the remnants of Sasuke's cologne rose to his nose. "Bastard! I said-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, "you said you had an early shift tomorrow, didn't you?"

"You're the worst," Naruto muttered, defeated.

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke woke up to Naruto falling out of the bed. Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple times before watching Naruto trip over himself trying to get dress. "Late?"

"Yes! Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he searched frantically through his drawers. "I'm leaving first, okay? I left a key on the kitchen counter just bring to me at the hospital okay?" Naruto then rushed out of the bedroom door. "Bye, Sasuke!"

Sasuke had a feeling that this was how Naruto probably woke up every morning. He yawned before getting up himself as well. He stretched and made way to the bathroom. Sasuke cleaned himself up then changed into his clothes before heading downstairs.

He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk after pouring some of the oat cereal that he found in the pantry into an orange bowl. Sasuke started the coffee and when all was finished, he cleaned the kitchen and grabbed the key that sat near the home phone.

Sasuke arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes early but he decided that that would be sufficient to see Naruto and return him his keys. He nodded that the couple fellow doctors he passed as he made his way straight to the Pediatrics floor.

Sasuke checked the main lounge but Naruto was not to be found. He finally ran into the blonde while the pediatrician was exiting a patient's room.

"Oh hey," Naruto greeted as he walked up to the surgeon.

"Morning," Sasuke replied as he held out the key.

Naruto took it and slipped into the pocket of his slacks. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded and turned around to head towards the elevator. Of course, Naruto followed before launching into some kind of story. "So you know that kid, Konohamaru? He's hilarious. Just now, he tried to convince me that he was part of the mafia! And that he had some kind of superhuman ability that he still needed to perfect!"

"Sounds childish," Sasuke commented.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "He is a child after all but that doesn't stop him from being funny. I'll miss him when he get released."

"You probably get attached to everybody you treat," Sasuke teased gently as they continued down the hall. It was early morning so not many people have arrived for their shifts.

"That's true," Naruto replied with ease. "Can't help it. I'm just a loving person."

Sasuke snorted. "Who says that about themselves?"

Naruto grinned as he rolled his shoulders. "I only speak the truth."

Sasuke reached the elevator and Naruto bid his farewell with a small wave. "I'll see you later then, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Karin pushed up her glasses as she stared at the opened folder in her hands. "That's all you have scheduled today, Sasuke-kun. You will be on call until ten tonight though."

Sasuke nodded as he finished signing a document and placed it into a file. "I'll stay in the hospital then."

Karin smiled. "Sounds great. I've been requested to aid in sector 3B. I'll be busy for the rest of the night. Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Very well. Good night."

Karin left the room quietly, leaving the Uchiha alone. He had a very normal day. Sasuke performed four surgeries and went to talk to three new patients. He was exhausted but the brunet was on call for the next three hours. Sasuke would usually go home when he was finished with his duties and was just on call but because it was only three hours, Sasuke decided he would rather wait at the hospital than having to drive back to the hospital.

It was an hour in when he was called to an emergency. He was rushing down the hallway while three nurses hurried before him, all spewing information about the patient, who had to go under immediate operation.

A child fresh out of an earlier surgery, fractured one his ribs and punctured a lung. An extremely grave and rare operation that Sasuke knew that the operating team would have to be huge. He felt slightly relieved that there would be another surgeon there with him but the adrenaline coursing through his veins was the only thing on his mind

As he neared the room, he saw Naruto sitting on a waiting bench with his hands tugging in his hair. He was already dressed out of his scrubs, he must have finished his shift and came back.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked hurriedly as a nurse shoved a file into his hands.

Naruto looked up with his eyes wrung red. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke was scanning the patient's file and suddenly understood why Naruto was here. It was Konohamaru. The child that Naruto couldn't stop talking about. Of course, the blonde was waiting for him.

Naruto stood up and balled his hands into his fists with his gaze to their shoes. "I'm so glad that you're the one doing this. I was so worried but I feel a lot better now knowing it's you. Konohamaru is annoying but he's a good kid," Naruto looked up with a small, weak smile, "do your best, promise?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly and tried to wet his dry throat. "Of course, promise."

The surgeon entered the operating room and was immediately handed a mask and gloves. He nodded at the few who have already started the operation. Sasuke spotted Asuma, a veteran pulmonary surgeon and went to stand across from him. Asuma had already began the surgery and Sasuke was quick to his aid.

The two worked efficiently and carefully. The aura in the room was thick with anxiety and heavy with tension. Sasuke felt his heart racing as he continued. The Uchiha always felt nervous before performing a surgery but seeing Naruto right beforehand made the situation ten times heavier with pressure.

A red flashing light made Sasuke's hands freeze. A loud buzzing filled the room as the monitors on the bright screen flashed. Sasuke felt his blood run cold as he stared at the numbers falling rapidly.

"What is going on?" Sasuke yelled as his eyes searched for the Perfusionist. "Why are his oxygen levels depleting so fast?"

"Hurry! His lungs are collapsing!" Asuma roared through the panicking, "Tenten! Read me his status!"

"Stability is decreasing rapidly, heart rate slowing, there is too much carbon dioxide in his blood! He is going to fall into hypoxemia. We need an oxygen pump now!" Tenten yelled back, her voice slowly raising as the situation worsened.

Sasuke felt like his ears were shot and his fingers were cut off. He had promise that everything would go fine. What was happening?! Why was this happening?!

"Number one priority is restoring oxygen levels!" Asuma ordered loudly, his voice steady and strong, "Sasuke! Keep the blood from the arterial vessels from mixing! He will infect himself and be poisoned if you fail!"

"I won't," Sasuke gritted back as he forced himself to concentrate.

His nerves felt like they were fried and pounding in his chest was louder than the screaming buzzers of the flashing monitors.

Never has he felt such a gripping emotion.

Fear was like no other.

* * *

**well shit is going down.**

**lol review pls.**

**terminology:**

**perfusionist: **healthcare professional who uses the heart-lung machine during cardiac surgery and other surgeries that require cardiopulmonary bypass to manage the patient's physiological status.

**hypoxemia: **an abnormal and extreme low concentration of oxygen in the blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

This was the first time Sasuke ever felt pure panic flush through his veins. He worked in silence as he continued to force his hands from shaking. His eyes were strained from concentration and his lungs felt like as if they were inverted.

He had never run into any complications in any of his surgeries, Sasuke was renowned for this. But now, without any idea of the cause, Sasuke was walking on glass trying his best to keep a life from slipping through his hands.

Sasuke didn't have a moment to spare to think about the reason why Konohamaru's oxygen levels were falling but he could feel the sense of self-deprecation and guilt slowly work its way into his thoughts. Sasuke knew that he could be the source of the error and that terrified him.

Sasuke blinked hard to keep his vision from blurring and continued to work on the arterial vessels. His eyes flickered to the lungs and his mouth dried when his eyes landed on the boy's windpipe.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he moved his hands to the cartilage. "Asuma! It's his trachea."

Asuma widened his eyes and turned to Tenten. "Tenten! Source of complication has been found. It's a tracheobronchial injury. Treatment will now change accordingly."

He looked at Sasuke. "This type of injury is extremely rare. I know you may be a bit inexperienced in pulmonary surgeries but we don't have time to worry about that. We need to establish a clear air passageway, understand?"

Sasuke nodded with his lips pursed together. He looked down at the trachea once more. "It is a third degree disruption. An installation of an endotracheal tube must be done."

Asuma grabbed the freshly sterilized catheter on his medical cart, newly prepared by one of the nurses of the operation. "Correct. Once this is inserted into the boy's passageway, you must start sewing the membranes of the tear while I'll return to the collapsed lung. Tenten is doing what she can to keep the patient's oxygen inhalation as high as she can."

Asuma yelled over to Tenten, "How much time?"

She looked at her monitors as she furiously fiddled with her medical instruments. "I can buy four minutes, maybe five. Please hurry!"

Asuma nodded and immediately started the insertion of the synthetic tube with two surgical assistants at his side. Sasuke knew that it would at least take another minute before he could start sewing the torn membrane. He began to prepare his needles and string. The surgeon received help from another assistant and by the time he was ready, Asuma had just finished.

Asuma signalled Sasuke to begin the sewing with a nod of the head. Sasuke worked meticulously and quickly, making sure not to rouse any other problems. He swallowed to try to wet his throat but it remained feeling like sandpaper. Sasuke couldn't hear anything nor could he feel anything. The sense of pressure and responsibility rested heavily onto his shoulders, shackling him down and drowning him in guilt.

"His oxygen levels are rising steadily," Tenten reported back with her eyes glued to the bright screens as Sasuke finished up.

Asuma let out a sigh of relief as he continued with the initial treatment, the collapsed lung. He successfully closed the puncture and watched as the boy's lungs began to fill with oxygen again.

Sasuke placed his last stitch and exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding as he took the needle and thread away. He looked at Tenten with worried eyes.

Tenten smiled once she caught his gaze. "All his levels are restoring. His breathing is recovering rapidly."

"Thank you," he replied to no one in particular before returning back to Asuma.

Asuma grinned. "The operation has finished. The collapsed lung has been treated and we managed to sew his trachea back together in a short time limit. Well done, everyone!"

The feeling of pressure dissipated for almost everyone but Sasuke. His eyes flickered to Konohamaru and the monitors constantly, afraid that something else would go wrong.

As Asuma and Sasuke, closed the area of operation and did the final touches to the surgery, Sasuke barely felt any calmer.

The surgery finished with Konohamaru in a stable condition and the endotracheal tube replaced with a smaller tracheostomy tube. The surgical assistant and nurses began to file out after cleaning up, leaving only Asuma, Sasuke and Tenten.

Tenten had to keep a continuous eye on Konohamaru's levels while Sasuke and Asuma had to make sure everything was perfectly alright until Konohamaru would be moved back to his room.

Asuma was writing up the report as they waited. He stared at Sasuke, who had his eyes glued to the screens. Asuma shook his head. He could easily guess what the younger was thinking. "Sasuke,"

The Uchiha broke out of his trance and looked at the more experienced surgeon. "You called?"

"I know about your reputation and how you've never run into an issue so I know you feel responsible for what happened today," Asuma started. Sasuke pursed his lips and his eyes dilated. Asuma sighed. He was dead on.

"-but you need to know that no matter how talented you may be, you must run into these situations to improve. No surgeon is perfect and not all operations will always go smoothly. We are both adults here and if anything, we share these responsibilities. You need to stop being so hard on yourself, you are not at fault. You may be an Uchiha, but don't you dare think that Itachi hasn't made any mistakes in his career either."

Sasuke bowed lowly. "Thank you for your concern, Asuma," he said gratefully. Sasuke knew that he was worrying the man. He appreciated his words but didn't want to burden him any further.

Asuma smiled. "No problem, kiddo."

Sasuke was the last remaining in the room as Konohamaru was finally moved back to his quarters. Asuma was discussing what had happened with Itachi and both men followed behind the boy, moving on to talk about Konohamaru future recovery treatment plans.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was glad that he had been paired with Asuma. The man was much more experienced and it was obvious that he had fallen into enough binds to know how to deal when things didn't go as planned.

Sasuke closed the door to the room and left for his office. Asuma's words did help him but the brunet still felt at unease. He was glad that he was now off-call. Sasuke felt too shaken to do anything else.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped in his steps and turned around. Naruto immediately ran into him and stumbled back, rubbing his forehead.

"Ah, shit. Sorry!" The blonde muttered before grinning and turning to the tired Uchiha. "I'm glad Konohamaru's okay, everything as promised!"

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt but didn't say anything as he turned around and kept walking. He couldn't face Naruto right now. Seeing the smiling blonde just reminded him of the broken promise. Sasuke had said that the operation would go perfectly fine. He wasn't a man of his word.

Konohamaru had almost died. How would Naruto react if that boy's life disappeared and Sasuke was the reason for it? Would Naruto learn to hate Sasuke? The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Naruto frowned and hurried after him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he opened the door and slid off his white coat.

Naruto made sure to slip pass the door before Sasuke could close it on him. "You seem anxious."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but continued to pack his things to get ready to go home. "How you could you tell, you barely know me."

Naruto crossed his arms. "You don't need to be such a bastard, you know? I'm just saying, you're acting really strange."

Sasuke sighed. "Is that all you have to say? If so, leave. I have to go home as well."

Naruto stood in front of the door as Sasuke tried to exit. The Uchiha scowled. "Uzumaki, get out of the way."

Naruto brought his hands to the sides of Sasuke's face before bringing him down until their foreheads met. "Do you have a fever?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and instantly moved out of Naruto's grip. "Don't fucking do that."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reaction. "Jesus. Calm down. I was just checking your temperature the good ol' fashion way," he pursed his lips, "but your temperature seems totally fine. Sasuke, come on. Tell me what's up. We're best friends, aren't we?"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's words. "Best friends? Naruto, we are adults and merely co-workers, just acquaintances. Don't randomly spout false statements."

A look of hurt flashed in Naruto's eyes. He lowered his gaze and brought a hand up before rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, this is awkward. I thought that- never mind. Um, okay."

Sasuke watched as Naruto shut himself down and moved to the side, allowing Sasuke to leave. The Uchiha remained silent as he left the room and headed down to the parking lot.

Naruto looked so depressed, so suddenly.

Of course, Sasuke had to take his own guilt and anger on the blonde. He didn't know why he did it. The words left him before he could stop them.

For once, Sasuke wished he didn't have such a shitty personality.

* * *

Naruto walked out with his hands shoved in his pockets. He headed down to the pediatrics floor to go visit Konohamaru once more before he would go home.

He knocked quietly and entered, making sure not to make a ruckus. Konohamaru had still not awoken yet but still looked peaceful in his slumber. A doctor who Naruto only recognized stood by his bedside, filling out some papers.

The man smiled. "Ah, you must Konohamaru's pediatrician? I'm Asuma Sarutobi, I performed on him in the last surgery."

Naruto put on his best smile as he walked over and shook the surgeon's hand. "Hi! Uzumaki, Naruto. Pleasure to meet you."

Asuma grinned. "Pleasure's all mine."

Naruto took a seat on one of the stools. "So is everything okay?"

The surgeon nodded as his eyes returned to the reports in his hands. "Yep. He's completely stable now and we're expecting a fast recovery."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Really? That's great."

Asuma smiled. "You seem quite fond of the boy."

Naruto nodded. "You bet. He's funny and full of life. Not many people like that now-a-days, you know? Hopefully he stays that way when he grows up."

"Hm, I agree. Everybody's always too focused on their future, they worry and forget the present. They put too much pressure on themselves and eventually they crack," Asuma commented as he started inspecting Konohamaru's IV bags.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Naruto watched the man replace the IV bags before adjusting the settings on the boy's oxygen tank.

"Hey, Asuma? You were working with Sasuke, right?"

Asuma turned to face Naruto. "Yes. He did a wonderful job."

Naruto grinned. "Of course the teme did. He's quite amazing."

"He truly lives up to his Uchiha name."

"How was he?" Naruto asked more seriously.

Asuma frowned. "What do you mean?"

Naruto kissed his teeth. "I don't know. He was acting really cold when I went to see him afterwards. "

Asuma laughed softly as he closed the folder he was holding and placed it on the small table. "Oh, is that what this is about? While we were going through the treatment, we ran into a complication. There was a tear in Konohamaru's trachea that we both failed to catch before we had started the operation. The boy lost tons of oxygen very quickly but in the end, Sasuke was able to sew back the torn membrane."

Naruto let his mouth fall slightly open in surprise as he began to understand Sasuke's strange behavior.

"-Sasuke blamed himself for this," Asuma continued, "He believed that it was his own fault that he didn't notice the issue earlier. He carries the burden of his perfect reputation. The man is unbelievably hard on himself; his self-expectations are too high."

Naruto felt his heart sink. "Ah, that idiot. He's probably beating himself up right now."

"I could only imagine," Asuma agreed.

Naruto stood up and bowed. "Thank you for telling me this! It explained a lot. I'm going to see that dumb-ass before he dies from guilt. Bye, Asuma!"

Asuma waved a goodbye as he watch the blonde rush out of the door. Sasuke had a good friend.

* * *

Sasuke crashed onto his couch right when he got home. He barely got to take off his shoes before he dived into the white decorative pillows. The surgeon was exhausted both mentally and physically. Today was just not his day.

Sasuke had to take a shower and make something to eat but he was too tired to move but if he didn't keep his mind preoccupied, he would wound up thinking about how cold he was to Naruto even though the blonde did nothing wrong.

Sasuke turned to lay on his back and rubbed the bridge off his nose. After rejecting the blonde like that, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Naruto never talked to him again.

Sasuke flinched in surprise when he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it, hoping that whoever it as would give up but the knocks kept coming.

"Go away!" Sasuke yelled with his forearm covering his eyes, he didn't want to deal with anything else that day.

"Sasuke? Open the door, damn it!" Naruto called from the other side.

Sasuke sat up at the familiar voice. "Naruto? What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"Never mind that just open the door!" the blonde replied as he tried to the handle.

Sasuke crossed in eyebrows in confusion and got up before unlocking the wooden door. Naruto barged in like a mini whirlwind and looked around, searching for the brunet. He looked behind him and grinned when he saw the Uchiha. "Hey!"

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice even and bored.

Naruto's smile was all teeth. "Well! I ran into Asuma before I left the hospital and told me what happened. Now I know why you're all upset."

Sasuke looked to a side. "Tch. That's none of your business."

Naruto shook his head. "Not true. It is definitely my business. Sasuke, you were upset about the promise, right?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly but answered with only silence. Naruto took it as a yes. "If that's that case, then you're dumb," Naruto added.

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto. "I don't want to be hearing that from you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, I'm glad you take your promises seriously but it's not like you broke it. Konohamaru is completely fine, right? That's all that matters!"

Sasuke sighed and fell back onto his couch with his legs spread and his eyes closed. "You don't understand, dobe."

The blonde sat down next to the Uchiha. "Then help me, teme."

Sasuke opened his eyes but kept his gaze to the ceiling. "He almost died, Naruto. His oxygen levels depleted so fast, I had no idea what to do. It felt like everything was on the line and that I had no control-," Sasuke leaned forward placed rested his elbows on his knees and held his own hands,"-If I had saw the tear earlier, everything could have been prevented."

Naruto felt like something was stuck in his throat. He didn't know what it was but he hated seeing Sasuke like this. "Sasuke, Konohamaru is alive, he's breathing and that's all thanks to you and Asuma. It doesn't matter what happened in that room. What matters is the result and in the end, you accomplished the operation."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "What would I do if-"

"Sasuke, please stop this," Naruto interrupted, "there is no if. You saved Konohamaru. You gave him life. I don't know why but it hurts seeing you like this."

Sasuke gaze flickered to Naruto. The blonde was looking down at his own hands, his fingers fiddling with each other nervously. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Naruto looked so worried. Sasuke didn't want to see the blonde any more depressed.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly, "and thank you."

Naruto looked up and smiled. "You're really talented, okay Sasuke? You won't ever need to stress on the possible negative consequences."

Sasuke's lips curled into a small smile. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Naruto scoffed. "What are you talking about? I'm always nice to you. You're just too much of an ass to notice."

Sasuke laughed softly. "You're delusional. Anyways, staying for dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Naruto joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't have any food at home or any ingredients for that matter so I'm ordering Chinese food, what do you want?"

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever will do."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his cellphone from within his pocket. He ordered a couple dishes and hung up when the meal was promised to arrive in twenty minutes.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously, his eyes everywhere but at Sasuke's.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he made his way to the kitchen to get the cutlery and dinnerware ready.

Naruto followed behind him and sat on one of the bar stools that surrounded the kitchen island before resting his elbows on the desk with his chin in the palm of his hands. "Don't ever call me Uzumaki again, okay?"

Sasuke felt slightly lost for words. "And why don't you want me to call you that?"

Naruto hummed. "Well every time you call me that, it really sounds like you despise me. It's horrible and I don't like it."

"…As you wish," Sasuke answered after some hesitation as he grabbed the plates from the cupboard. He understood where Naruto was coming from in a sense. The brunet also hated it when people called him Uchiha. It always felt like he was branded by some kind of title. The name 'Uchiha' only ever brought him pressure.

As Naruto watched Sasuke set up the table, Naruto felt extremely satisfied and happy. He was so glad that he made an effort to get closer to the bastard. Sasuke was definitely still an ice cold princess but surprisingly being around the surgeon always managed to make Naruto feel genuinely content.

Naruto knew that Sasuke often said things he didn't mean and the blonde knew that Sasuke only pretended to pissed off about ninety percent of the time. It was funny and always managed to pull a grin out of the blonde. Naruto really enjoyed Sasuke's company. He hoped the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**yay everything is ok and the two dorks r getting closer togetherrr.**

**I FINISHED THIS AT 2AM AND IM POSTING IT RIGHT AWAY I AM SO TIRED PLS GIVE ME A REVIEW TO REJUVENATE MY SOUL.**

**Next Chapter: **Naruto comes to terms with his feelings but Sasuke definitely needs more persuasion.

random note: ok so this story is going to be 10 chapters long and the 11th chapter will be like a synopsis of sort. i will be explaining for each chapter why i wrote it the way i wrote it. ill also be looking over the construction of sasuke and naruto's relationship and each of their own personal developments. i thought i would do this because when i was writing this chapter, i felt like i kind of wanted to explain a couple things so all that kind of stuff will be in the 11th. itll probs be rlly boring but i still want to put it out there.

**good night ya nerds remember that ily xo**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"And that'll be $43.89, how will you be paying?" the lady from the other line of the phone asked. Sasuke had ordered delivery from a nearby Chinese diner, it definitely wasn't some kind of five star restaurant but it also wasn't horrible either. It was satisfying, which was good enough for both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Debit, thank you," Sasuke replied as he pulled out his wallet and made sure his card was there.

"Alright! Thanks! We'll see you in twenty minutes!" the lady returned before hanging up.

Sasuke turned around and threw his phone on the couch, his eyes then scanned the room and he frowned when no blonde was to be found.

Where did that idiot go?

"Dobe?" Sasuke called out quietly as he crossed the room. He would bet anything that Naruto was probably fucking around and exploring his apartment.

"Yes?" came the muffled reply from behind a wall.

Sasuke's eyes moved towards the door to his office. He opened the door quickly and saw Naruto with his hands behind his back and leaning forward, inspecting a canvas of calligraphy rested on an art easel.

The room was quite large. An office desk and a matching chair took up most of the space while the walls were lined with filled bookshelves. His desk was relatively neat with his papers organized in neat folders and his small bits of stationary were all sorted into small cups or boxes. Sasuke's desktop was completely dust-free and he had a small, healthy bamboo plant perched on the side of the glass table.

Around the room were things of many skills. In one corner, he had a small reading space with a lounge chair, a coffee table and a small lamp. Near the door to the room, left of where Sasuke stood, there was another table but this time, designed for drafting. A half-finished drawing of a Parisian cathedral rested lightly on the wooden structure, with architectural and engineering scales placed next to it.

On the right near the back of the room was where Naruto stood. Several easels stood next each other in a crescent, each with different works of calligraphy. Brushes and ink were placed neatly in wooden boxes next to the illustrations and one stool stood in front.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

Naruto kept his eyes glued to works, he looked almost afraid to touch them. "Whoa, Sasuke. You're really talented, you know?"

The brunet scoffed. "It's just a small hobby that I learnt from my father."

Naruto turned to him and smiled before walking over to the drafting table. "But you draw architectural designs too? That's so amazing! Never thought such an ass like you could actually have hobbies."

Sasuke laughed softly and joined Naruto's side. "I actually thought of being an architect before choosing to be a surgeon."

Naruto grinned. "Well I'm glad you did. Or else we might have not met!"

Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded. Naruto was absolutely right. They would have definitely not met if it weren't for their careers. Sasuke felt strangely relieved.

"You must have really steady hands, eh?" Naruto commented as he leaned in to get a closer look at the small details in the drawing.

Sasuke gave the blonde a sceptical look. "Well of course, I'm a surgeon."

Naruto turned his body to Sasuke and grabbed one of the brunet's hands with both of his own. The blonde looked at the pale expansion of skin that stretched over thin and seemingly delicate fingers completely in awe. "You really have nice fingers. Do you play piano?"

Sasuke felt his face heat as he watched Naruto examine his hands. Naruto looked so small and like he was in some kind of trance. His eyebrows were slightly knitted together and his lips were pulled into a concentrated pout as he stared at Sasuke's pale palms. Sasuke ripped his hand out of Naruto's grip after he noticed his own staring. "No."

Naruto shrugged and resumed looking at the drawings. He pretended not to notice the other's strange reaction. "That's too bad."

Naruto sat down in the stool and picked up a worn pencil. "I totally thought you were the most boring person ever, who knew you actually had a personality?"

Sasuke scowled. "I thought that you were an annoying brat and now that I know you, I was proven right."

The blonde laughed before putting the pencil back down and getting back up. "Ah come on, Sasuke. Don't say that. Admit it, I'm the sunshine in your life."

Sasuke snorted as he turned around to leave the room, Naruto following diligently behind him. "As if, more like a poisonous toxin."

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and jumped to sit on the couch. "I knew it, you're a tsundere."

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he took a seat across form the blonde. "Call me that again and I'll have your throat ripped out."

Naruto's lips stretched into a small leer. "Tsundere, I tell you."

Sasuke stood up and stalked over to where Naruto sat. He grabbed the bottom of Naruto's jaw and forced the blonde to look up. He smirked when Naruto's expression began to fade into pink-stained cheeks. "I said, not to call me that," the brunet said as he felt the corner of his lip curl in pleasure when Naruto's clear embarrassment only worsened, "unless you want to be punished?"

Naruto's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened. He immediately turned to look away, not being able to keep Sasuke's unbelievably dark and burning stare.

"Hm?" Sasuke teased relentlessly, seeing Naruto at lost for words for once was so satisfying that the brunet just couldn't stop, "Not so talkative now, are we?"

Naruto pulled Sasuke's grip off of his chin, his gaze still not meeting the other's. "Sasuke, stop… That's enough."

The urge to continue was overwhelming but the doorbell saved the blonde. Naruto immediately moved his way out from under the brunet and rushed to open the door. He was greeted by a bored-looking teenager with the Chinese food in a black bag in his hand.

The boy dug into the bag and began taking things out, Naruto grabbed them eagerly and his eyes lit up when he smelt the scent of sesame oil waft into his nose. He had forgotten how hungry he was.

Sasuke was right behind the blonde and pulled out his wallet. He was slightly disappointed that the mood changed so quickly. The teenager didn't say anything as he worked his debit machine before handing to the surgeon. As Sasuke closed the door, Naruto had already begun opening the paper boxes and setting up their dinner.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and opened the cupboards before taking out two dishes. He placed them on the table and took a seat. Naruto had already gotten the two pairs of cutlery and sat down as well.

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke before digging in. Sasuke laughed softly as he watched Naruto fully immersed himself into the fried noodles and hot dumplings.

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked after swallowing down some of the chow mein.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and shovelled more food into his mouth before swallowing heavily. "Yes! Delicious!"

They finished their food rather quickly, both starving since they left the hospital. Naruto groaned in satisfaction as he leaned back into his chair and threw his head back. Sasuke got up and poured the two glasses of water. He placed them on the table before gathering up the foam boxes and disposing them in the garbage bin under the sink. Naruto thanked him and immediately downed his drink. Sasuke returned to his seat and watched as Naruto licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The blonde straightened his neck and stared at Sasuke.

"Hey, could I have more water?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. The greasy Chinese food was definitely a little bit too salty though he barely noticed it earlier because he was too busy trying to fill that empty void of a stomach he had.

Sasuke scoffed jokingly as he moved his gaze to his own glass before returning to Naruto's. "Just take mine."

The blonde smiled gratefully before reaching over. His eyes widened his panic as he felt the glass tip as his fingers grazed the glass cup. Before he could stop it, the cup tipped forward and all of his contents splashed forward, effectively wetting the mid-section of Sasuke's shirt and the top of his pants.

They both sat in silence before Sasuke came to his senses first. "Are you serious?"

Naruto shrunk back into his seat and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and slight shame. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "For god's sake, dobe. You can't even grab a glass of water without making a mess."

Naruto laughed nervously as he took a couple napkins that were folded on the other side . "At least it's just water."

Naruto passed them to the brunet and Sasuke was quick to start dabbing at the bottom of his soaked shirt. "Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath as the dark spot only continued to spread.

Sasuke stood up before unbuttoning the small buttons of the top of his dress-shirt.

Naruto flushed as he watched the pale expansion of Sasuke's chest slowly become more exposed. "T-Teme! What are you doing?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an unimpressed stare. "It's uncomfortable to have part of your shirt soaked. Calm down."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but clammed his lips shut when Sasuke slipped the shirt of his shoulders and threw it over his back. Naruto's eyes ran over Sasuke's sculpted body before he could stop them. Naruto was definitely not lacking in any muscle but he couldn't help but appreciate them on Sasuke. The Uchiha was like a work of art. Pale skin over harsh lines and unforgiving black eyes to match. No wonder the man was such a heart-throb; Naruto was finally starting to see it.

Sasuke felt his lip twitch in amusement as Naruto openly stared. The stupid idiot wasn't even aware of it. He felt more prideful than he should of admit but who wouldn't when having someone stare at them in such an obvious manner. "Enjoying the view, dobe?"

Naruto's azure eyes shot up to meet Sasuke's as his face turned crimson. "I w-wasn't staring! And what view? You're as skinny as a twig!" Naruto stuttered out before getting up and feigning anger. "-Enjoying? As if!"

Sasuke held back laughter as he took a step forward. Naruto's reaction was instantaneous: he backed up and his gaze was casted on everything but Sasuke. The blonde's calves hit the arm of the sofa and he fell over, closing his eyes as he landed on his back.

"Ow," Naruto muttered quietly as he raised himself slightly up on his elbows.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's clumsiness before turning around and heading towards the door of his bedroom. "Falling for me now too, aren't you Naruto?"

"Say another word, and I swear I'll fucking end you asshole!" Naruto quickly yelled back. Once Sasuke was no longer in sight, he sunk back into the cushions of the couch. He rested his forearm over his eyes and tried to slow his racing heart. It was unbelievably humiliating the fact that he felt like a teenage girl around the brunet.

Who knew when it was the last time Naruto felt like this? College? Ever since he got his Doctor's, his focus has been completely on his career. He loved his job immensely and never did he feel like it was a drag to go to the hospital early in the morning. On his vacation days, he would usually spend it with his father, mother and closest friends. Naruto never was the type to play around, he'd rather go to a bar with a few friends and watch a hockey game. Flirting was fun but commitment was scary if anything.

Now just when he was at the top of his career, Sasuke and his stupid duck-butted head had managed to take place into Naruto's thoughts. Naruto was barely even into guys. Sure he fooled around with a couple throughout his younger years but never has he found himself as mentally and physically attracted to Sasuke as he did now. Of course, when he first met the bastard, he barely noticed anything about the Uchiha but now after spending more and more time with him, Naruto could see himself falling deeper and deeper.

Oh hell no. Naruto was not going to fall into the hands of Sasuke Uchiha like all the other nurses and doctors in the hospital. Not if he could help it, that is.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked once he returned, effectively zapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto sat up and laughed awkwardly before clearing his throat. "Nothing."

Sasuke noticed Naruto's strange behaviour but didn't comment on it as he moved to sit on the other couch. He had changed to a simple white t-shirt and black straight-leg jeans. The brunet had initially planned to change into his sleepwear but he decided to opt for something a little more _impressive._

Naruto then stood up and headed for the door. "It's getting really late. I should probably head home now."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the clock that hung on one of the walls to the dinner room. "It's only eight."

"I got an early shift tomorrow," the blonde replied as he slipped on his shoes.

Sasuke got up as well and was suspicious of Naruto's sudden change in behaviour. He tried to catch the blonde's gaze but Naruto just kept staring at his shoes or behind the Uchiha.

Naruto opened the door and before he could close it, Sasuke grabbed the edge and yanked it open. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto flinched in surprise. "What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto shook his head and faked a laugh. "Nothing, idiot. I'm just tired."

That reply didn't satisfy Sasuke at all. Sasuke has heard Naruto's brilliant laugh enough times to know when it was feigned. The Uchiha couldn't be fooled. "Just spit it out, dead-last."

The blonde chewed on the fat to his bottom lip as he tried to think of a response.

At this point, Sasuke knew that Naruto had no plan of telling him why he was suddenly acting the way he was. Sasuke dark eyes focused on the blonde as he tried to figure it out for himself. He leaned in faintly and immediately got his answer.

Sasuke barely moved but the moment he did, Naruto backed up and his eyes shot up before returning to the ground. The tips of his ears turned red as he mumbled a rushed goodbye and sprinted down the hallway of the condo.

Sasuke was left in shock as the pieces slowly began to fit together. His lips arched into a faint smile after he closed the door and returned to his living room.

To say the least, he was definitely looking forward to confirming his suspicions.

* * *

Naruto didn't sleep too well last night. He was too busy sorting out his own emotions. When he arrived at the hospital the next morning, he smiled brightly at his co-workers per usual but most did notice the minor darkness under his eyes: an extremely rare sight.

As he walked down the busy hallways of the pediatrics floor, he stopped when he saw Sakura and a couple younger nurses whom he didn't recognize standing near his door.

"You know, Doctor Sasuke Uchiha?," one nurse started, "-I heard that he was nominated for JMA Physician recognition award."

Naruto's curiosity spiked and he was quick to hide behind a nearby wall.

"How talented and unbelievably handsome. He's one in a million," the other replied with the clipboard clutched to his chest.

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes bitterly as he reappeared in the hallway and made way to his office. Why was everyone so in love with the surgeon? Yeah, _sure_ he had a body and a face created by the gods. So _what_ if he was deemed one of the best surgeons of the century. Who _cared_ about that stupid smirk of his?

"Dr. Uzumaki!" Sakura greeted with a smile. "Morning!"

Naruto blinked out of his thoughts and returned a matching expression. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" He then turned to the others before sending a wink their way. There was no way that he wasn't more charming than the Uchiha. "Morning to you ladies as well."

They all blushed and returned to their own activities as Naruto and Sakura entered his office.

"Flirting this early in the morning, eh?" Sakura joked as she handed him his schedule for the day.

Naruto grinned soft-heartedly and went through the clipboard. "Keeps me young, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed before returning her attention to work. "Anyways, at the end of the day, there's been a change in plans. You and Sasuke are scheduled to meet with Konohamaru to discuss his rehabilitation."

Naruto groaned at the mention of the brunet. "Can't I do it without him?"

Sakura frowned. "Why? I heard that you guys were getting along really well?"

Naruto sighed. "Don't sweat it. I got it."

Looks like the plan of avoiding Sasuke all day wasn't going to work as well as the blonde had initially hoped.

* * *

Sasuke signed the last of his papers before looking at the clock. He had finished all of his work for the day except for the meeting with Naruto and Konohamaru. Sasuke had already visited the young boy first thing in the morning to make sure he was completely fine. Konohamaru was recovering quickly, much to Sasuke's relief and he was still as cheery as ever. He reminded Sasuke of Naruto in a way. It probably was because the two have already spent so much time together.

Sasuke tapped his pen impatiently after he cleaned his desk. He had nothing else to do other than wait. He grabbed his cup for a sip of coffee but frowned when he realized that he had already finished his drink. Sasuke sighed and got up. The surgeon decided if he had nothing better to do, he might as well head down early. He could possibly run into Naruto.

He arrived at the Pediatrics floor and quietly walked to Konohamaru's room. He noticed the stares of the other doctors and staff but it didn't bother him, it was something he was accustomed to but this time, he knew that he looked out of place in the colourful Pediatrics floor, especially with his permanent scowl.

Sasuke continued his way down the corridor and reached a major three-way section. Naruto was walking with Hinata from the other direction. They seemed to be enjoying a casual conversation. Naruto was laughing, of course, and Hinata seemed to be genuinely content. Naruto had that kind of effect on people, Sasuke knew that first hand.

Sasuke raised his hand to try and catch the blonde's attention but stopped himself once he realized what he was doing. Hinata noticed him staring first. She blushed and waved shyly. Sasuke smiled in return but was quick to turn his gaze to Naruto. By the time Naruto noticed the surgeon, they both had reached the intersection.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata greeted with a polite nod.

"Evening, Hinata," Sasuke replied.

"You know what, Hinata-chan? I just forgot something in my office… I'll see you later!" Naruto interrupted rapidly before speeding off.

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto was avoiding him. Great. Why? Who knew. It didn't matter though, for Sasuke and Naruto were scheduled to work together in twenty minutes.

Sasuke smiled apologetically to Hinata. "If you'll excuse me…"

Hinata nodded and hurried past Sasuke as the surgeon returned to walking to Konohamaru's room. Sasuke knocked three times before pulling the door open. The boy was in his bed with a cup of half eaten chocolate pudding in his hand. He swallowed and smiled. "Sasuke! What's up?"

"Hello Konohamaru. Naruto will be coming later. We will be talking about your rehabilitation," Sasuke said softly as he grabbed the clipboard hanging on the door.

Konohamaru nodded and shoved another spoonful into his mouth. "Sounds great. Haven't seen Naruto all day!"

Sasuke snorted as he took a seat on the stool at the foot of the bed. "Does he visit you that often?"

The boy laughed. "Always! He even spends his breaks here sometimes."

Sasuke chuckled as he stood up to check Konohamaru's IV bag. "Of course. That idiot has nothing better to do than play with kids."

Konohamaru threw the plastic up into the garbage bin in the corner of the room. "Hey! Don't call Naruto an idiot. He's the coolest doctor here. He's always smiling and joking around. Way better than you tight-ass oldies."

Sasuke gave the boy an incredulous look. "Oldies? Naruto is the same age as me."

"Whatever," Konohamaru replied, "At least Naruto doesn't act like the embodiment of grief and sadness."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. If Naruto was still a child, Sasuke would guess that he would act exactly like the little punk. "Alright, that's enough."

Konohamaru grabbed the TV remote from his bedside table before jabbing at the buttons. After finding some random cartoon, he placed it back and relaxed into his bed, completely ignoring the brunet.

Sasuke decided to start filling out the papers for the rehabilitation. He knew what Konohamaru needed and he knew that boy was going to have to at least another surgery before he could be discharged from the hospital.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto entered right after. "Oh, Uchiha-san! You're here already…"

"Yes I am," Sasuke replied, his eyes fixated on the blonde. Uchiha-san? The fuck? Why the hell was Naruto still avoiding Sasuke's gaze?

"Naruto!" Konohamaru greeted. "Missed ya man!"

Naruto grinned as he grabbed the stool next to Sasuke and moved it next to the boy, as far from the surgeon as possible. "How's my favourite doing?"

"Great! Can't wait to leave this dreaded place," the boy joked as he fist-pumped the pediatrician.

"Oh come on, It's not that bad!" Naruto replied, "but you still got at least three weeks before you're out. Sorry, kid."

Konohamaru groaned as he fell back onto his bed. "This totally blows."

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly and glared at the pediatrician. He was slightly annoyed that he was being ignored and the fact that Naruto had referred to him as 'Uchiha' was throwing Sasuke off more than anything. "Alright, _Naruto_. Shall we discuss the rehabilitation?"

Naruto swallowed, evidently nervous as he played with his fingers. "Of course."

The next hour was the most formal conversation the two had every shared. Naruto was completely focused and refused to waver on the topic. He only talked about Konohamaru and it was obvious that he wanted to get the discussion over as soon as possible.

It irritated Sasuke to no end and made the brunet question himself. It felt like as if he had imagined all of Naruto's expressions from last night.

Once they finished, Naruto tried to leave as fast as he could but Sasuke was just as fast. He managed to catch the blonde by the wrist right after the two had left the room.

Sasuke yanked Naruto forward and ignored the pediatricians protests as Sasuke dragged him towards the lounge room before shutting the door and finally letting the tanned wrist go.

"Alright, Naruto. Care to explain?"

* * *

HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER FOR THIS UPDATE IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I STILL AM SICK BUT IM GETTING BETTER SO HERE YA GO MY LOVELIES HAVE **AN EXTRA LONG** CHAPTER HOPEFULLY THIS DIDN'T DISAPPOINT THANKS 4 THE 100 REVIEWS LOVE YALL CUTIES XOXOX

**RLLY IMPORTANT NOTE: On the top of my profile, there is a poll for the next plot to my next story. Please vote! I don't know which one to write next since this one will be coming to an end pretty soon. Thank you!**

Next Chapter: finally both these losers sort out their feelings. gbless


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Naruto laughed nervously. "Explain what?"

Sasuke's glare darkened as he backed the blonde against the wall, trapping him between his hands. "Don't play dumb. Why have you been avoiding me?"

The pediatrician snorted as he tried to push Sasuke away, his eyes still anywhere but Sasuke. "Why would I avoid you?"

Sasuke didn't budge, he was determined to get the answers he wanted from the other. "Stop avoiding the question."

Naruto shook his head vigorously and pulled his lips into a pout. "I swear, I'm not avoiding anything."

Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes. Naruto was as stubborn as ever, time to change tactics. Sasuke then used one of his hands to grab Naruto's chin, forcing eye contact. He leaned in further with his body to provoke the same reaction that he got last night.

The result was exactly as expected. A rose slowly blossomed on Naruto's features as his eyes glazed over. His lips were pressed tightly together and his protests became weaker and weaker.

Sasuke smirked. "So that's why."

Naruto snapped out of his trance as he moved his chin out of Sasuke's grip. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with something Naruto didn't recognize before he felt lips on his own. Sasuke's lips moved persistently against the blonde's and Naruto instantly felt himself relax as he eased his hands into Sasuke's hair. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and Sasuke pushed himself nearer, effectively deepening the kiss.

Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke. He was well aware of his feelings since the night before and he was determined to get over it but how the fuck was he supposed to do that now? After Sasuke pulled this kind of stunt?

Once Naruto felt a tongue prod at the crease of his lips, his eyes snapped open and reality dawned back upon him. He immediately broke the kiss and moved his hands to Sasuke's chest, to maintain a good distance between the two.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto stammered out as he tried to clear his head.

Sasuke licked his lips and bent forward again before Naruto shrieked softly and pushed harder on the brunet's chest, stopping him. "S-Stop that!"

Sasuke exhaled as he moved his gaze from Naruto's lips to his eyes. "What is it? You clearly enjoyed it."

Naruto cross his eyebrows together in fake anger. "No, I didn't! I just-"

Sasuke interrupted him with a chaste kiss before pulling slightly back. "Shut up, dobe. Are you going to let me kiss you or what?"

Naruto reddened as he slammed his lips shut. Sasuke laughed softly, "I'll take that as a yes."

This time Sasuke wasted not even a second whilst he pried Naruto's lips apart with his tongue. Naruto whined quietly in pleasure as Sasuke began to thoroughly devour him. Naruto never submitted when it came to another man but a gut feeling told him that this time, he wasn't going to be able to win. But of course, that didn't stop himself from trying.

Naruto strained to push himself off of the wall but Sasuke just shoved him harder alongside it. He tried once more and Sasuke broke the kiss before growling lowly against Naruto's lips. "Be good."

Naruto shuddered at the tone of Sasuke's voice and he let out a hoarse moan when he felt those pale lips at the bottom of his neck. Naruto continued to let out weak noises of desire and every whine made it harder for Sasuke to hold onto his self-control.

After the brunet left the satisfying hickey on Naruto's neck, he rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder, catching his breath. "Stop making those noises, Naruto. Or else I swear you won't be walking tomorrow."

Naruto frowned childishly. "It's not like it's my fault."

Sasuke smirked as he pressed on last kiss to Naruto's lips. "You're right, I guess it's mine," he said before backing up and slipping his hands into his pockets, ",-I'll see you tomorrow, ne Naruto? Thanks for the meal."

Naruto's flush returned to full force as Sasuke laughed and strolled away, leaving the blonde alone in the lounge. Naruto wiped his lips with the back of his hand and left the room before he headed to the elevator.

What an asshole. Sasuke was able to turn Naruto into a mess with just a few words and a kiss.

"Fucking bastard."

"Who's a bastard?" asked a deep voice that came from just behind Naruto.

The blonde whipped around and laughed in relief. "Oh hi, Neji!"

The surgeon smiled as Naruto slowed down his pace so that the two doctors were matched. "Evening, Naruto. So who were you muttering to yourself about?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "The great Sasuke Uchiha, of course."

Neji chuckled. "Well of course, I should have guessed. Though I must say, he's taking quite a liking to you."

The blonde's ears perked up. Maybe he could learn more about that teme from somebody else. "Oh? Did he say anything to you about me?"

Neji shook his head, much to Naruto's disappointment. "I'm afraid not. Just that you're insufferable."

Naruto sighed. What was he expecting? A miraculous love confession, perhaps. What a joke. "That asshole."

Neji hummed, "Don't be so quick to judge. Honestly, I've never seen Sasuke hang around with anybody for so long," he paused before continuing, "not to mention, I've heard that you two have been spending _a lot_ of time together outside of work."

Naruto laughed anxiously. "Not really. Just a bunch of coincidences."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you claim. You _are_ special in some kind of way to Sasuke, you know that, right?

The blonde ignored the question as he playfully punched Neji in the arm. "Ah don't say that," the pair reached the elevators and Naruto slipped between the doors before they closed, "I'll see you later, Neji. Bye!"

As the elevator brought Naruto down to the staff parking, he felt his thoughts racing. Why did Sasuke kiss him? What were his intentions? What did Neji mean?

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was too tired for this shit, too _sober_ to be exact. It was Friday and that meant he had the next two days off. Perfect.

Naruto pulled out his android smart phone before pressing speed-dial for his best friend as he got into his car.

Dog-breath picked up on second ring. "Yo!"

"Let's meet up at the bar in ten, okay? The one near third avenue?" Naruto replied and started his car.

There was a laugh on the other line. "What? Bad day, princess? Want me to invite some girls?"

Naruto sighed as he weighed his choices. It's not like Sasuke said anything about the two of them and the blonde _did_ need a good distraction. "Why the fuck not."

Kiba gave a low whistle. "Ino-chan and her friends it is!"

The blonde grinned as he pulled out of the hospital lot. "Ino? I thought you guys haven't talked since high school!"

Kiba snickered obnoxiously. "Yeah but I ran into her the other day and promised that we would catch up. Now's a perfect time!"

Naruto shook his head at his best friend's antics. "I'll see you in ten, mutt."

"Tch. Later, bastard."

Naruto slipped his phone back into his pocket before turning on the radio. He half-heartedly listened to the repetitive pop music and a couple minutes later, he reached his favourite bar. It was perfectly half way between his house and his workplace. The best way to spend a Friday night, in Naruto's opinion.

Once he entered, he spotted Kiba immediately. The man waved Naruto over and Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Sakura sitting next to Ino.

He sat down and shook both their hands. "Hey, Ino-chan. Haven't seen you in high school! How ya been?" Naruto then turned to Sakura, "-and I haven't seen you since this morning! Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes jokingly and Ino laughed, "I've been good, Naruto. I heard from Sakura yesterday that you just transferred over to Uchiha hospitals."

Naruto nodded. "Sure did. It's great there so far."

Kiba cleared his throat purposefully loud. "Are we gonna ignore me already?"

Ino smacked her lips and glared at the brunet which only provoked laughter out of the veterinarian. "Shut up, Kiba. I'm trying to catch up with an old friend."

Kiba smirked as he took a sip from his beer. "Oh and not your ex?"

Ino groaned and Sakura laughed. "That was a dark patch in my life."

Kiba grinned. "Sure it was, Ino. Sure it was. I'm surprised that you are still so close to Sakura."

Ino laughed. "What would I do without Forehead?"

Sakura scowled. "Take that back, pig."

The waiter then came and greeted Naruto before the two could fight any longer. The blonde ordered just a bottle of his favourite beer. The waiter returned seconds later with a freshly opened bottle. He took a swig and sighed in satisfaction. He really needed this.

"So Naruto," Sakura began with a soft smile, "have you grown used to your new workplace?"

Naruto returned her smile with an even brighter one. Sakura was so pretty and nice. She was smart, independent, and strong. Everything Naruto admired in a woman. "Yeah, I think so! Everyone was really welcoming from day one though, so it wasn't that hard."

Sakura gave Naruto a disbelieving stare. "Oh really? Heard you were having a rough time with Sasuke-kun."

Naruto took another gulp of his beer after hearing the sound of the surgeon's name. "Seems like everybody has heard."

Sakura shrugged. "Well of course everyone would be interested after seeing someone as anti-social as Sasuke finally take interest in someone."

Naruto laughed nervously. "He just likes making fun of me. You know how Uchihas are… Sadistic, scary, selfish-"

"Oh this is why you were having a bad day!" Kiba interrupted after finishing his first beer and opening another. "I'm surprised though. Didn't you sleep over at that guy's place like two times?"

Ino and Sakura's eyes got impossibly wide as Naruto blushed. "It was part of a bet the first time and I was drunk the second!"

Ino raised a suspicious eyebrow over her glass while she took a sip of her cocktail. "Hm? If I remember correctly from high school Naruto, you swing both ways?"

Naruto's cheeks darkened in colour and Sakura gasped quietly in surprise. "I was only experimenting back then! I haven't touched another guy in years!"

Kiba grinned. "You sure? I heard that this Uchiha guy was a total heart throb."

Sakura and Ino snorted in unison. Sakura sighed, "You have no idea. That man is pure gold. It doesn't get more dreamy than Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Naruto if you really did stay with Sasuke overnight, I doubt even another man could resist him."

Naruto downed the rest of his drink before raising his hand for one more. "I'm not interested in him, okay? Sakura-chan is much more my type."

Sakura laughed. "In your dreams, Naruto."

The blonde faked a pout and the rest of the group joined in laughter. The rest of the night, the four friends caught up on each other's lives and shared stories until the clock struck midnight. They bid their farewells before all carpooling into Sakura's SUV since she was the only one who didn't drink. The group of friends arrived to Naruto's and Kiba's home just ten minutes later before the two said goodbye.

Naruto and Kiba both stumbled onto their doorsteps and Kiba fumbled with the keys for a solid two minutes before finally pulling the door open. They headed straight for their bedrooms and got ready for bed. After being freshly cleaned, they dove into the duvet of their bed and fell right asleep.

Naruto was glad that he was able to get his mind off Sasuke and that he wouldn't have to see the other for the next two days.

Sakura was way better than Sasuke anyways, Naruto concluded as his eyelids shut, who needed a sadistic jackass as your boyfriend?

Not fucking Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he walked through the slide-open doors to the hospital the next morning. He had dropped by the drive-thru of a Starbucks and had his favourite Americano black coffee blend in his right hand. He only had a couple hours of work today but his shift started at five in the morning. It was currently fifteen minutes until time and Sasuke was walking leisurely to his office, there was no important surgeries scheduled today, he just had to meet up with some new patients and discuss their future medical plans.

He waited for the elevator to reach his floor and as he passed the Pediatrics floor, he remembered that Naruto had no work for the rest of the weekend. Sasuke let himself feel slightly disappointed, his current obsession was turning the loud, intolerable blonde into a stuttering mess. It was almost too easy. Sasuke hasn't felt such a thrill in a very, _very_ long time.

Sure, of course there were thousands of others that had found a rather extreme interest in the brunet but Sasuke never returned those feelings. He never found himself naturally attracted to anyone, Naruto was the same. But the more the two spent time together, the more Sasuke looked forward to seeing that thousand-watt smile or hearing that colourful laugh that always coloured the walls of whatever room that Naruto was in.

Sasuke knew that he wasn't the only one who thought this. Anyone who ever encountered Naruto probably felt the same way, even Neji seemed to smile more whenever the blonde was present.

But what was different in Sasuke's case, was the fact that only the brunet could make Naruto clam up in embarrassment and find himself at lost for words. Sasuke wasn't oblivious, Naruto's feelings were crystal clear. Now Sasuke couldn't wait to slowly make the blonde submit.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted once she ran into the surgeon.

Sasuke blinked. "Oh, hello Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just lost in thought," Sasuke replied as they both turned the corner.

Sakura nodded. Her phone then buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket of her white lab coat. She smiled as she saw a text message from Naruto.

_Thank you for driving me home last night, I owe ya! You're the best Sakura-chan! Love you~ _

_\- Your favourite __fishcake!_

She laughed softly and typed back a response.

_No problem, don't slack off too much this weekend! _

Sakura looked up from her phone and moved her gaze over to Sasuke. As much as Naruto denied it, Sakura believed that the blonde did hold some kind of special emotions for the surgeon. Maybe she could get some answers for herself.

"Naruto's really cute, eh?" She commented as casually as possible as she held her phone over so that Sasuke could see the text message.

A look of surprise flashed in Sasuke's eyes as he scanned the message but it was gone the next second. "You two seem really close."

Sakura nodded and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Definitely. Isn't it funny how he referred himself as 'fishcake'?"

Sasuke hummed as returned his eyes to the front. "Hn. How close are you two?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow but pretended that the question didn't phase her. "Oh you know… Naruto's always proudly confessing his love for me every other day."

The corner of Sasuke's lip twitch as his facial expression stiffed up. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised he isn't taken," Sakura answered as she held her hands behind her back.

Sasuke then stopped walking and grabbed onto Sakura's arm. His eyes were dark and his glare was murderous. "You're not interested I'm sure, right?"

Sakura almost smirked as she tilted her head to a side coyly "Of course not, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke instantly relaxed. He cleared his throat loudly and let go of the nurse's forearm. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've arrived at my office."

Sakura bowed in place of a farewell before continuing on her way. She laughed quietly to herself as she pulled out her phone once more.

_Ino, looks like our sweet Naruto has been lying to us._

* * *

Naruto groaned as he fell out of his bed onto the floor. The pounding in his head was like an unforgiving drill and the only thing he could hear was the ringing in his ears. He coughed harshly and pulled himself off the floor and trudged his way into the bathroom. He took a brisk shower first and brushed his teeth before opening his mirror and grabbing some Advil.

After feeling slightly less hung-over, he went downstairs. Kiba was no where to be seen and Naruto was too tired to call out loud to see if he was still at home. He rubbed the remnants of sleep out of his eyes as he yanked open the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. Naruto made himself a bowl of Cheerios and as he walked to the dining table, he grabbed his phone that rested on the kitchen counter.

_3 Missed calls. 7 New text messages. _

Naruto frowned as he shoved a spoonful of the cereal into his mouth. He unlocked his phone and raised an eyebrow when he saw that almost all but one were from Ino. He clicked on the call button immediately even before reading the texts, it seemed urgent after all.

"Naruto?" Ino answered from the other line.

"Hey Ino, you called?" Naruto asked as he swirled his spoon in the milk.

"Yeah, like thirty times," Ino said, her voice exasperated.

Naruto snorted and swallowed another spoonful. "You only called me three times."

"Whatever. Anyways, I heard from Sakura. I know the fucking truth Naruto," Ino accused.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked with clear disinterest.

Ino exhaled loudly. "You're fucking Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you? Or rather _getting fucked_ by the Uchiha."

Naruto coughed up the cereal that was already half down his throat, almost choking. "What the fuck? No!"

Ino laughed on the other line. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

The woman's words only made Naruto's face reddened harder. "No! I told you already last night. Sasuke and I are ju-"

"Oh cut the bullshit, Naruto," Ino interrupted, "Sakura told me that Sasuke was recognizably into you."

There was a long pause as Naruto processed what the other had just claimed. "…wait really?"

Ino laughed even louder. "I fucking knew it. You like him."

"I-Ino-chan! Sasuke and I honestly haven't done anything yet!" Naruto yelled back.

"_Yet,_" Ino replied before hanging up.

Naruto dropped his phone on the table as he went to rub at his temples. His headache was now ten times worst thanks to Ino and his weekend couldn't have had a worst start. Naruto finished his cereal and got up, heading to the sink. He grimaced when he saw the dirty dishes piling up and rolled up his sleeves as he prepared for the next half hour of washing dishes.

He flinched when his phone on the dining table began to ring. He sighed. If it was Ino again, he swore that he would smash his phone on the wall of the other side of the room. Naruto walked over, grabbed the device and brought it to his ear.

"Hello!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto's throat dried as he froze. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Oh shit. Oh shit._ Oh shit. _"Uh…hi!"

"…Are you busy?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Nope!" Naruto replied quickly and turned off the sink.

"Would you mind if I came over?"

Naruto frowned as his mind raced. The fuck was this? A curve ball? Naruto had no idea how to deal with this or how he was supposed to act in this situation. The man whom he currently had a childish crush on was inviting himself into the blonde's home. Huh?

"…Sure!"

* * *

lol some of u were so bitter about the cliffhanger so here HAVE ANOTHER ONE LMAO SORRY BABIES BUT ARENT U HAPPY THAT I UPDATED SO QUICKLY? i did it to make up for the super long wait for the last chapter ahahahah reviewww pls

**NOTE: DID YA VOTE IN THE POLL YET? if not pls do lmao.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: yeah this story is going to be a little bit longer than i had anticipated. Its going to reach 40k for sure so yeahhhhhhhh**

Next Chapter: SASUKE ACTUALLY TELLS HIS FEELINGS TO NARUTO OMG


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Naruto ran upstairs back into his room and tore open his closet before pulling out a clean white t-shirt and fitted light-washed jeans. He slipped them on quickly and checked himself out in the mirror. Naruto brushed a couple fingers through his hair and grimaced when he realized what he was doing. He then took a deep breath and returned to the lower floor before scanning his eyes over the living room and kitchen.

It was messy, to say the least. Naruto promptly started picking up various articles of dirty clothing, empty beer bottles and sacks of opened chips. He did his best to tidy up the area and smiled when he deemed the living space presentable. His eyes flickered towards the clock. It was just nearing three o'clock, Sasuke was going to arrive pretty soon.

Naruto took a seat on his couch and grabbed the remote control to his TV before opening a random channel. He flinched when the doorbell rang and he rapidly started feeling nervous. The blonde swallowed thickly as he headed towards the front door.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted once he opened the door.

"Hello," Sasuke replied as he stepped inside after Naruto gestured for him to come in. Naruto quietly swore under his breath when he noticed that he felt slightly underdress. Sasuke looked as if he had just came from the hospital. He wore a crisp, charcoal grey dress-shirt, that had the first few buttons undone from the top, tucked into black dress-pants: the usual attire under the white coats.

Naruto tugged once at his collar before clearing his throat as they both walked to the living room with Sasuke leading the way. "So um, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Sasuke hummed. "Not really."

Naruto felt himself slightly relax and the brunet took a seat on one of the couches. "Alright then…Water or tea?"

"Water's fine," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Initially, the brunet had planned to make the blonde slowly succumb to the Uchiha but after the little episode with Sakura this morning, he needed confirmation as soon as possible, hence his little visit.

Naruto returned with the two glasses of water and Sasuke watched him closely. He noticed the way the blonde's hands slightly shook when he placed the cups on the coffee table and how Naruto seemed to clear his throat every other minute.

"Why are you acting so jumpy?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde froze but recovered quickly with a shaky laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Your hands can't keep still, you're stuttering and your legs won't stop twitching. It doesn't take a genius to notice."

Naruto grabbed the glass of water before downing it and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're just imagining that, Sasuke."

"Naruto, why won't you look at me?" Sasuke further questioned.

The blonde pursed his lips as he slowly brought his eyes to the brunet's. Sasuke's gaze was so dark and it only made Naruto increasingly anxious. Naruto only kept Sasuke's eye contact for a few seconds before looking away. "I did."

Sasuke moved to stand up and Naruto shot out of his seat before grabbing his empty cup. "I'm g-going to refill this, I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," Sasuke commented, and held back a smile when Naruto looked as if he was going to explode.

Naruto wanted to refute the brunet but he knew Sasuke wouldn't let up. "Alright."

The blonde led the way to the kitchen and immediately when they turned a corner, Sasuke flipped the pediatrician around and slammed him against a wall. Sasuke almost grinned at the look of shock on Naruto's face. "Looks like we're in this position again."

Naruto winced at the slight pain at the back of his head. "Jesus Sasuke, what the fuck…" His eyes enlarged when he registered Sasuke's words. "Oh no- get off of me!"

Sasuke only pressed closer instead of answering. Naruto continued to struggle and Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrists before thumping them back. Naruto turned his face to a side and bit on his lip. "S-Sasuke, seriously, this isn't funny anymore."

The red on Naruto's cheeks continually darkened and his rose lips were begging to be kissed. Sasuke was sure to grant the wish but first, he wanted complete submission and confirmation from the blonde's mouth himself.

"Look me in the eye, Naruto," Sasuke commanded lowly.

"I can't," Naruto mumbled weakly as he kept his gaze to his left.

"Why not?" Sasuke pressed on, forcing answers out of the other.

"Because-," Naruto started before swallowing, "-because I-"

Sasuke chuckled quietly while he forced a leg in between Naruto's and pressed his lips to his jaw. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke continually started placing light kisses down his neck. "Come on, Naruto. Tell me why you're blushing."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit the top of his ear. "Sasuke you asshole. Y-You know exactly why, don't you?"

Sasuke laughed breathlessly and moved his hands to run them down Naruto's body before resting them on the blonde's waist. "Won't you tell me what I want to _hear?_"

Naruto gnawed at the bottom of his lip, trying to keep in his whimpers while his eyes kept threatening to shut. His lips were tingling with need and he knew that he wanted Sasuke to kiss him more than anything.

Naruto leaned in and whined when Sasuke pulled away. The brunet's lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Not until you say it, Naruto."

The blonde glared at the Uchiha before exhaling shakily. "I like you, Sasuke," Naruto finally confessed as his resolve crumbled down, "I like you so much, okay? Now _please_."

Sasuke smiled one last time before finally bring down his lips to Naruto's. The blonde kissed fervently and desperately, it was clear that he wasn't used to being teased. Sasuke was going to change that, of course.

He bit on Naruto's bottom lip and the blonde let out a broken sob before Sasuke pushed his tongue back into Naruto's mouth. Naruto responded so well, with his little pants and cries of pleasure, that Sasuke found himself quickly losing his own restraint. The brunet wanted to drawl out more sighs out of the other and turn him into more of a mess. It was unbelievably addicting.

They both froze when they heard the door to the house being unlocked. Sasuke pulled away reluctantly and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "We'll continue this later, ne Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and shoved Sasuke off of him before stomping his way, much like a child, to the front door to greet whoever was coming in. Sasuke laughed softly as he followed the blonde into the main foyer.

"Yo, Naruto. I dropped by the grocery store and picked up some-," Kiba started as he walked in and slipped off his shoes. He stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on a stranger. Kiba raised an eyebrow and inspected the scene in front of him. Naruto was beet red and his lips were shiny and swollen, matching that of the visitor. Kiba wasn't stupid. He grinned. "-Ah, so you must be the Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded as he stepped forward to shake the veterinarian's hands. They haven't met formally though Sasuke has caught a glimpse of the other. "Sasuke, and you are Naruto's housemate?"

Kiba laughed. "You bet. Name's Kiba. It's a pleasure to finally meet who has been tying the blondie's panties in a bunch."

Sasuke smiled, slightly feeling smug as he threw a glance to the pediatrician. "Oh? Has he told you a lot about me?"

Kiba smirked and walked past the two to the kitchen. "You have no idea."

Naruto squeaked. "The fuck you saying, dog-breath? Don't make up lies."

Kiba ignored the blonde's protest and started taking the groceries out of their respected bags before opening the refrigerator and putting everything at its place. "Goldie Locks would come home everyday from work, complaining about this _dreamy _dark-haired doctor and how he was so _hot_ for him,-"

Naruto rushed forward and clamped a hand over his housemate's mouth while Sasuke laughed softly. "Shut the fuck up, you mutt or else I'll ruin every date you ever go on for the rest of your life."

Kiba's eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. Naruto swallowed and stepped back. He laughed awkwardly as he turned to Sasuke. "He was just joking around."

Sasuke stared slyly at the nervous blonde. "Joking," he repeated with clear sarcasm laced in his words.

Naruto frowned childishly. "No seriously! You knew how I felt about you! You were an ass."

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned his hip on the kitchen counter. "Yes, I did. I knew how you _felt_ about me, but why not remind me how you feel about me now?"

While Naruto was at lost for words, Kiba snickered. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. In fact, I think I'll stay over at Shikamaru's tonight," he said as he left the kitchen. "Just remember, no fucking in any shared space!"

Once the door slammed closed, Naruto blinked back to reality. "I c-can't you believe you two," he complained as he walked to the living room.

Sasuke hummed as he followed behind the other closely. "We both weren't lying."

Naruto turned around to glare at the brunet. "Of course you two were! Don't give me that bullshit."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and stepped closer before bring down his lips to the blonde's. He almost laughed at the way Naruto instantly relaxed as Sasuke continued to kiss him softly. Sasuke slowly started moving the blonde backwards and deepened the kiss to avoid Naruto from noticing where Sasuke was gradually bringing him to.

Naruto shuddered in pleasure and barely noticed the fact that they were moving until his heel hit the back of the stairs. He pulled away and stared at Sasuke confusingly before his mind registered what the brunet was trying to do.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke beat him to it. "Kiba said no fucking was allowed in a shared space, right? Your bedroom it is."

Naruto blushed. "W-Wait. You can't want to go…the whole way, right?"

Sasuke laughed breathily as grabbed Naruto's forearm and tugged him upstairs before throwing him onto the bed. Sasuke was on top of him in seconds. "No, of course not. You're still a virgin back there."

Naruto scowled, ignoring his feelings of embarrassment. He hated how Sasuke was assuming all these things about him. Even if he was right. "What makes you think I am? And I am definitely not going to be on bottom!"

Sasuke's eyes instantly darkened and Naruto felt himself shrink back into the bed. "Naruto, who have you done it with?"

The blonde moved his gaze to his right. Sasuke did not look happy. Why did he care so much? Sasuke was right. Naruto has never let anybody do anything to his behind before but he didn't want the Uchiha to know. It was humiliating for some reason. But it didn't look like he had a choice this time around, judging by the murderous aura Sasuke was emanating. "I w-was bluffing, okay? But there is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my ass!"

Sasuke calmed and smiled tenderly. He leaned in and started kissing up Naruto's neck once more. "Why not? I'm sure I'd make it feel amazing."

Naruto tried not to shake as Sasuke continued to further arouse him. "Impossible. T-There's no way having something up my ass could feel good. I k-know about the prostate gland but-"

Sasuke's teeth tugged at Naruto's earlobe. "Hn. So you're going to chicken out without even trying it?"

"Bastard! Are you challenging me?" Naruto retorted shakily.

"And if I am?" Sasuke replied easily. "Trust me, dobe. If you don't like it, I'll promise I'll stop right away."

Naruto chewed on the bottom of his lip. He did trust Sasuke but the blonde was scared. He has heard so many horror stories from his homosexual friends and it frightened him to no end. Naruto caught Sasuke's eye contact and held it for moment. He believed in Sasuke and at the moment, the pediatrician wouldn't want anyone else to do this to him but the Uchiha. "…Promise?"

Sasuke nodded and pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips. "Promise."

The blonde exhaled unevenly and swallowed a breath of air. "Fine… but only because it's you, okay?"

"Thank you," Sasuke answered genuinely before diving in for another kiss. He moved his lips strongly and passionately against Naruto's as he pushed the blonde's t-shirt up.

They sat up and Naruto shuddered when Sasuke began to palm the blonde's erection through his jeans. His skin felt like it was on fire and they have barely done anything yet. Naruto pulled off his shirt and frowned when he saw Sasuke's was still on. He reached out and tugged on it before looking up at Sasuke. "Not fair."

Sasuke chuckled and undid the buttons to his dress-shirt. Naruto pulled off his jeans and the brunet felt his mouth dry. The pediatrician's erection was clearly outlined in his orange boxer briefs, the tip slightly dampening the fabric. Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the bed and kissed him zealously before pushing a hand down and grabbing the blonde's bare shaft.

Naruto instantly buckled and let out a broken moan as Sasuke set an agonizingly slow pace. The grip was tight and each tug upwards was strong but the brunet would bring his hand back down slowly, making sure to smear the pre-cum all over the blonde's dick.

"F-Faster," Naruto breathed out as his arms wrapped themselves around the Uchiha's neck, his hands tangling themselves in the dark locks.

"Be patient," Sasuke muttered quietly before starting a hickey at the base of Naruto's neck, "We have all night."

Naruto replied with a disapproving sigh. He tried to buck his hips up into Sasuke's hand but in return, the brunet removed his hand completely before forcefully pushing the blonde's hips back down with his one hand. "I said, _be patient_."

Naruto opened his eyes into teary slits and did his best to scowl angrily. "Just get on with it, teme. I swear I'll change my mind about this entire thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and got up onto his knees. "Fine. Do you have any lube?"

Naruto propped himself up onto his elbows. "Of course not. I told you already. I have a virgin ass, remember?"

"Some type of oil then," Sasuke suggested.

"Massage oil in the first drawer of there," Naruto replied with a nod of his head in the direction of the brown cabinet behind the brunet.

Sasuke snickered as he got up and pulled open the drawer. "Why do you have massage oil?"

"It was a gift from Sakura when I told her I had knots in my back," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

The brunet decided not to tease Naruto any further, especially considering how much he was going to make the blonde cry in just a few minutes. Sasuke climbed back onto the bed, on top of Naruto and the blonde laid back onto his back.

He poured generous amount of the oil on his fingers and returned his movements on Naruto's shaft, except this time slightly faster. Sasuke played with the slit and pulled back the foreskin before yanking it back up. Naruto melted underneath Sasuke in seconds, making him more irresistible than he already was.

Sasuke licked his lips as his fingers moved down to play with the blonde's balls. Naruto then moaned and dug his fingernails into Sasuke's shoulder, clearly enjoying everything thus far. Sasuke moved his lips down and latched them onto a nipple before sucking hard. Naruto's reaction was instant, he immediately shook, his eyes closing in desire.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and drizzled more of the oil onto Naruto's puckered hole. He threw it to a side haphazardly before finally lowering his fingers. Sasuke exhaled unevenly, his self-control was diminishing more and more by the second. But who could blame him? He hasn't gotten laid in ages and currently there was a blonde angel _writhing_ beneath him. So excuse him for feeling a bit eager.

Slowly, Sasuke began pressing his forefinger past the ring of muscle. Naruto's face contorted in discomfort but the brunet was quick to give the blonde's shaft some affection with his other hand, successfully distracting him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto blinked the wetness in his eyes away before looking at the brunet. "Y-Yeah. Just feels kind of weird."

Sasuke smiled and pressed deeper. Naruto barely looked bothered, much to the brunet's relief. He felt around the pediatrician's walls and slowly inserted another finger. Naruto whined while Sasuke felt his hands trembling with want. Once Naruto seemed used to the intrusion, the brunet pulled out his fingers before sliding them back in. The blonde panted as one of his hands grabbed at his sheets while his other arm covered his face. "Sasuke, I don't think I can do anymore-"

"Hn. I know, looks like two's your limit right now," Sasuke replied, his voice strained as he started to scissor his fingers just the slightest. Naruto felt so hot and tight around the brunet's fingers and it was driving Sasuke insane. To top it off, Naruto was responding so well, even though the brunet had yet to play with his prostate.

Sasuke's lips arched when his fingers brushed by something of minor different texture to the rest of Naruto's walls. He pressed on it gently and Naruto's back arched as the blonde let out a weak moan. Sasuke grinned. Found it.

"W-What was t-that?" Naruto stuttered out in small breaths. His eyes were wide with confusion and his face was flushed red with a newfound arousal.

Sasuke pushed against it once more and continued to massage it before Naruto fell back into his sheets, his tanned body uncontrollably squirming. The blonde then moaned and Sasuke felt his own dick throb in response. Jesus fuck, how could someone be so enticing?

"How does it feel?" Sasuke asked lowly, his finger movements gradually harshening.

"It feels," Naruto let out a whimper at a particular hard prod, "So good, Sasuke. S-So good."

Sasuke leaned forward with his fingers still inside the other before pulling the blonde into a kiss. Naruto could barely keep up, his lips were quivering desperately against Sasuke's as he tried to not lose himself completely.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes dark with lust, "With just my fingers, huh. How _dirty_ of you," he teased unforgivingly.

Naruto sobbed softly while small tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't even retort anything Sasuke was saying. Naruto's mind felt so foggy and he could only focus on the pleasure that the Uchiha was giving him.

"Oh my god, do you know how hot you look?" Sasuke continued, his fingers never stopping, "Fuck, I just can't wait to get _inside_ of you."

Naruto's vision faded into white as he came hard at the Uchiha's words. He moaned loudly with Sasuke's name at the end of his lips and his body shook with pleasure as his cock spilled white strips onto his stomach.

Sasuke slowed his fingers down before pulling it out completely and pressing a feather-soft kiss to Naruto's lips. He rolled over and laid next to the blonde with his hands behind his neck as he waited for Naruto to catch his breath.

Not even a minute later, Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, straddling his hips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the blonde blushed before looking away. "Teme. What about you?"

Sasuke smirked as he sat up and pulled the blonde closer to him. "Oh? Do you plan on returning the favour?"

Naruto chewed at his lips. "Just prop yourself up on the pillows."

Sasuke obeyed obediently only due to pure curiosity. He wanted to see what the blonde was going to do. Naruto lowered himself down the bed and began unfastening the brunet's belt, his face dangerously close to Sasuke's bulge. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what the pediatrician was planning.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and kissed the bulge before pulling down both his pants and briefs in one go. Naruto licked his lips and Sasuke almost came from just watching the blonde stare in awe at his cock. Naruto wrapped his fingers around the shaft cautiously and pumped it a couple times. He then licked the strip on the underside of the cock causing one of Sasuke's hands moved to the back of the blonde's head, encouraging him on.

Though Naruto was extremely inexperienced with blowjobs, the look in Sasuke eyes was spurring him on more than anything. He pressed the tip past his lips and the soft groan Sasuke let out made the blonde tremble with yearning.

Naruto fitted as much as he could in his mouth and rest he covered with his hands. He set a steady rhythm, making sure to mind his teeth and pleasure the brunet as much as possible. Naruto dragged his lips up and licked around the tip before going back down. He felt saliva drip at the sides of his mouth but ignored it as he continued.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto gave a particularly hard suck. His eyes threatened to shut but he forced them open to continue to watch the blonde devour his dick. "You look so pretty with your lips stretched around my cock," Sasuke said breathlessly.

Naruto reddened as he pulled his glistening lips off. "Don't call me pretty, teme."

Sasuke chuckled. "So bossy."

The blonde didn't reply but returned his attention back to hard dick in his hands. His lips were with stained saliva as he began to quicken his movements. Naruto could feel Sasuke throbbing in his mouth and he knew the brunet was close.

He fake swallowed around the shaft and Sasuke flinched, doing his best to keep his hips down and refraining from choking the blonde. Naruto swallowed once more before Sasuke pushed him off his dick.

Sasuke groaned as he came, his cock spurting cum onto Naruto's cheeks and lips. Pleasure sizzled the ends of his nerves and utter satisfaction sated his muscles. The blonde's mouth returned to Sasuke's dick after he finished, cleaning up the mess. Sasuke let his head fall as he caught his breath.

He looked back at Naruto when the blonde finished and sat back up, licking his lips. "You're so good to me," Sasuke praised as his eyes ran over Naruto's tear-stained face, cum-covered lips and glistening flushed skin.

Naruto raised his forearm to cover his face as he got up. "You're fucking embarrassing."

Sasuke gave a lazy smile. "Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Get up, we need to shower."

Sasuke sighed as he got up and followed the blonde to his bathroom. "Way to kill the mood, idiot."

"Do you want to shower together or not?" Naruto threatened. He grinned when Sasuke listened and kept his mouth shut until they were both under the hot water. They washed themselves independently, both tired and more than ready for bed.

As Naruto watched the remainder of the soap on his skin, Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh by the way, dobe, I like you," he mentioned casually as he got out of the shower first. "Seems like I forgot to tell you earlier."

Naruto froze and dropped his body wash, making Sasuke laugh. "You should have told me while you had your fingers in my ass, you bastard!"

"Tch, oops. Sorry, _next_ time I'll make sure."

"There might not even be a next time, teme!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**while i was writing this i wondered if they were going too fast but then again its been 30k so it should be fine lol.**

**Sasuke's gets rlly talkative in bed...ooc? oh well**

**Next Chapter: enter minato and kushina lol AWKS**

**note: go vote in the poll pls thanks xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto yawned and sat up from his bed before rubbing at his eyes and staring at the clock. He blinked a couple times to focus his vision as he scratched the tattoo on his abdomen. It was just reaching 6pm, the green digital clock read, and the blonde's stomach growled in response. It was just reaching dinner time, after all. He brought his eyes to the sleeping figure next to him and sighed in bliss. Sasuke looked so nice when he was asleep and that permanent scowl in between his eyebrows of his no longer present. Naruto felt strangely satisfied knowing that he was among the few whom have seen the brunet like this.

The two had taken a quick shower together before falling into the bed. They instantly fell asleep, both sated from their thorough orgasms. The house was completely silently and the remnants of the sunset shone lowly through the small crack of the curtains, colouring the furniture in a rich auburn maroon.

Naruto stared at brunet, trying to decide the best way to wake him up. He shrugged before pushing Sasuke off the bed and the brunet woke up instantly. "What the-"

The blonde grinned as he got up, opened the curtains and his wardrobe. "Finally awake, princess?"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed the bottom of his back, mumbling under his breath, "Jesus. Couldn't you have woken me up more cutely?"

Naruto turned to glare at the surgeon. "In your dreams!"

Sasuke shook his head as he got up and let out an exasperated sigh. "The Naruto in _my_ dreams was charming and cute-"

Naruto flushed a fierce red. "Shut up!"

Sasuke smirked. "What?"

The blonde grabbed an ironed dress-shirt out of his wardrobe with black slacks. "J-Just get dress, okay? Let's go get dinner."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he picked up his clothes from the floor. "A date, then."

Naruto rolled his eyes and slipped into his trousers. His fist was just _itching_ for a punch. "You can go home if you keep acting like that."

Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's temple before reaching for his own clothes. "Hn. Dinner sounds nice."

Naruto laughed breathily. "You better be excited because I'm about to take you to the best food in the world!"

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "And that is…"

"My mom's restaurant, of course!" Naruto replied happily and flashed his signature smile. "It'll blow your mind, I promise. My dad will be there too!"

Sasuke finished the last button to his shirt before grabbing his tie and quickly wrapping it around his neck. "Meeting your parents, hm? I'm flattered."

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly and made his way to the bathroom. "It's only because I'm hungry and you happen to be here."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes before following after the blonde. How typical for him to act so hard to get. Sasuke smiled, at least it made the chase that much more intriguing.

Naruto had just washed his face and now he was running a comb roughly through his hair. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and sighed softly into the blonde's neck, breathing in the warm scent.

Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's hold as he felt the back of his neck heat up. "Let go of me, you shit. Man, I can't believe the great Sasuke Uchiha is this clingy, no one would guess."

Sasuke laughed lowly and only tightened his hold. "Well aren't you lucky then? Gaining the affections from no other, than himself."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pried himself out of Sasuke's grip and hurried down the stairs. "Oh, lucky me," he replied mockingly with a light grin. They both knew that he was lying. The blonde actually felt unbelievably prideful, knowing a side to Sasuke that no one else knew. Sasuke wasn't cold or reserved, like everybody liked to believe. The man was actually sarcastic, sadistic and rather talkative when provoked. Naruto laughed at the thought of exposing the surgeon's true nature as he slipped on his polished black shoes. He knew it wouldn't work, no one would believe that their ideal dreamy, mysterious man was in fact, an arrogant pervert.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked and opened the front door, letting in a crisp evening breeze. The blonde shivered and grabbed a nearby scarf on a hook before wrapping it around his neck. That should be enough, he deemed.

Sasuke nodded and followed the other outside. Naruto locked the door while Sasuke pulled out his keys. "We'll go by my car."

Naruto frowned as he caught up to the brunet. "What? You don't even know the way."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, his eyes promising tease. "I'm giving myself a reason to come back and spend the night, Naruto."

Once the words processed, Naruto pressed his lips shut and shoved his arms into his pockets as he trudged his way to the passenger's side of Sasuke's black car. Sasuke snickered and Naruto felt humiliated. Sasuke knew how much Naruto liked him yet he still had the audacity to torment him about it. What an ass.

* * *

The two drove in comfortable silence. It was interrupted here and there with directions given by Naruto. They soon entered downtown and it was already bustling with exhausted nine to five workers and busy pubs, flooded by the broken-hearted and reunited childhood friends. Sasuke loved the night, much opposite from the blonde. He smiled to himself thinking of how opposite they really were: sun and moon, light and dark.

Naruto then pointed to an underground parking space, pulling the brunet out of his thoughts. He followed the directions promptly. They parked and both got out before getting their parking ticket.

Naruto yawned and threw his hands behind his head as they walked onto the busy streets. His stomach was growling and the taste of his mother's cooking had his mouth watering. The downtown streets were lit a warm yellow that shone of the wet cobblestones from the earlier rainfall. Naruto breathed in deeply, thoroughly enjoying the crisp, cool air that freshened his lungs and gave his cheeks a rosy tint. Nothing did he love more than spending his free time outside. He was always either cooped in the hospital or in his car driving _to_ the hospital. It was draining, if anything.

Sasuke shivered and dug his nose into his scarf before throwing a glance at Naruto. The blonde was whistling a swing tune and smiling at passing strangers as if it were a summer day. The cold didn't seem to affect him at all, he seemed to always radiate this natural body heat that Sasuke had taken notice from their earlier _activities_. Sasuke on the other hand, though he loved the night, he hated the cold like no other. His nose felt frozen and his fingers were numb inside the pockets of his jacket.

Naruto looked over to the brunet and laughed. "Cold?"

Sasuke glared for a response which only provoked further giggles from the blonde. "Oh come on, ice princess. Shouldn't you be used to the cold?"

Sasuke licked his cracked lips and instantly regretted it as another wave of frozen air washed over them. "Zip it, dobe. Are we near yet?"

"Actually we've just arrived," Naruto answered as he climbed up the steps to magnificent double glass doors with metre-tall golden lion statues on each side. Sasuke couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful restaurant after he entered. Everything was either shimmering gold or a deep, rich burgundy. From white marbled floors to glistening chandeliers to artificial water falls which led to small ponds where koi fish swam, it was clear that the restaurant was no ordinary family take-out.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked as he led the pair effortlessly through the tables and hurried waiters. He seemed perfectly comfortable surrounded by the high-class patrons. Women wore heavy jewellery, embezzled with priceless, exotic gems and gowns worth a student's college tuition. Men stood with dignity and pride, flaunting their wealth with merely just a cutting look and an arrogant gait.

Sasuke didn't answer the blonde, completely entranced by his surroundings. Naruto laughed at the brunet's enchant. The two eventually entered a secluded room with velvet curtains covering the walls and one beautiful table placed in the center.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as a waiter pulled out the chair for him. "A private room."

Naruto rolled his eyes and dismissed the waiters. "Don't get any weird ideas, Sasuke. I always eat here. It's my parent's restaurant."

A man in a black suit then entered before introducing himself as their main waiter. Kind, deep wrinkles settled into the cracks of his eyes whenever he smiled and he spoke with gentle grace, words falling into elegant but simple rhythm. He was an older man but seemed more welcoming than the rest of the waiters. He handed them each a menu and poured two glasses of a rich, cherry wine.

"So… what do you think?" Naruto asked after taking a satisfying sip from his drink.

"Beautiful," Sasuke replied with a small smile. He thought it was cute how every time he complimented anything, the blonde would shine with bliss.

Naruto grinned with all his teeth, clearly pleased. "Glad you think so! Nothing beats the Uzumakis!"

Sasuke then looked at the menu and pursed his lips. Intricate dishes with long foreign names stared back at him. It's not that he didn't eat finer dining very often, in fact, he went a few times a month with his own family. The only difference was, was that he never ordered for himself, for his family would usually already have the program ready.

Naruto watched interestedly as Sasuke's eyes scanned the menu. He chuckled to himself. Even with the brunet's permanent scowl and concentrated stare, Naruto knew that he was lost. He could see that Sasuke was faintly biting the inside of his cheek and he noticed how his eyes seemed to dart just the slightest back and forth.

He raised a finger to signal the waiter as Sasuke curiously glanced up. Naruto then flashed his winner smile before speaking confidently, "Two sets of the Kaiseki Ryori course please."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Now that was something he recognized. A very traditional Japanese multi-course dinner. "Traditional," he commented.

Naruto shrugged and gave a sharkish grin after the waiter left the two. "Thought I'd order something you could handle."

Sasuke's lips curled in amusement. "Just like how you…" he then lifted his index and his middle finger, "… could only handle two fingers?"

Naruto flushed as he recoiled in his seat. "How could you? We are in-"

Sasuke sneered darkly. "Can't handle your own game, how interesting."

The blonde was fuming with embarrassment and frustration. "You fucking piece of shit, I swear to god when I get my hands around your neck-"

"Naruto-chan?" A soft voice called as the glass door to the private room swung open.

Naruto's anger immediately melted away as he stood up and ran to the figure at the door. Sasuke stood up and followed close behind, curious to who it was.

A beautiful woman who looked half her age stood with gorgeous fiery red locks, ivory skin and striking violet eyes. She was stunning to say the least, an absolute goddess. Next to her was a man with familiar golden hair, piercing blue eyes and the kindest smile anyone could ever have. The couple seemed to fit hand and hand, perfect for one another.

Sasuke knew right away that this was Naruto's family, not because of the resemblance between the blonde and his father, but because of the warmth the family seemed to radiate. The brunet felt instantly welcomed, a drastic difference from his own.

He suddenly felt nervous. The need to impress the couple was overbearing. He knew that his cold, reserved nature clashed with most. Normally, he wouldn't care but knowing that they were Naruto's parents made the pressure that much worst.

Naruto ran into their arms without hesitation. "I missed you guys!"

The couple returned the hug warmly before the lady spoke, "We were told you were here so of course we came to see you."

"We also heard you brought someone," the man added before smiling kindly at the brunet, "I don't think you've brought anyone else before."

Sasuke eyed Naruto curiously at the comment before stepping forward to introduce himself. "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two," he said as he bowed and shook the hands of the restaurant owners.

Kushina laughed. "No need to act so formal, dear. My name is Kushina and this is my husband, Minato. I run the restaurant full-time whereas Minato comes to help when he can. He's often busy with his work at Hokage Corporations."

Minato winked. "I assume your part of the Uchiha Hospitals?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sir. I am a surgeon."

The man gave a throaty laugh as he patted the younger on his shoulder. "Like my wife said, no need for the formalness."

"Thank you," the brunet replied graciously before continuing their conversation through small talk.

Naruto beamed as he watched Sasuke interact with his parents. This was something very important to him as he was extremely close with his family. He visited them every week, maybe twice a week if he could. He was a mama's boy as much as he hated to admit it and seeing Sasuke make an effort to get along was refreshing and reassuring.

"It's been lovely seeing you, Naruto-chan. But we have to get back," Kushina said after ten minutes of talking. She then turned to the Uchiha before reaching for a hug. "A pleasure. Do come again, alright? But bring your family!"

Sasuke returned the hug in surprise. "Will do. Thank you so much."

Minato laughed as he nodded his head as a farewell. "Treat little Naruto gently, ne Sasuke? He's a precious one."

Sasuke laughed in return. "Of course."

Naruto groaned as he pushed his parents out the door. "You're the worst."

Minato laughed. "I'll see you later, Naruto."

Once the couple left, Naruto turned to Sasuke before gesturing for them to return to their seats.

"You have a very kind family," Sasuke commented after he took his seat.

Naruto beamed. "Thank you! They mean the world to me."

The waiter then entered with their first course and thus began the night. They talked for hours and hours: from hobbies to pet peeves to favourite memories. Naruto, of course, did much of the talking but that night, Sasuke never once found himself feeling bored or annoyed. The way Naruto would speak with so many expressions and colour to his stories left him fascinated. He loved how Naruto would scratch behind his ear whenever he would try to remember a certain detail. He loved the way the blonde would laugh quietly to himself after remembering a ridiculous memory. Naruto was so effortlessly cute, it drove the brunet nuts. Sasuke wanted to shower the blonde in affection and kisses but also wanted fuck him hard and make him beg against the nearest flat surface.

"Teme! Are you listening?" Naruto interrupted as Sasuke blinked out of his trance.

Sasuke smiled. "Sorry."

Naruto felt the back of his neck heat up. "U-Uh, it's ok. As I was saying…" Naruto then tried to continue his story but the look in Sasuke's eyes was more distracting than anything. The apology came so out of the blue, Naruto didn't know how to react. It was so different from what he was used to, coming from the ice queen herself. Sasuke seemed to be so focused and concentrated on the blonde, every single move seemed to be memorized. But above all, his gaze was soft, tender almost. It made Naruto's heart flutter and his hands tremble.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Naruto blurted out suddenly.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Like what?"

Naruto chewed at the bottom of lip. "Like…Like your mesmerized or something!"

"Who says I'm not?"

Naruto parted his lips in shock as no sound made it past his lips. He turned his gaze away from Sasuke's and tried to digest the butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes before taking a shaky breath. _God fucking dammit, Naruto. Get a fucking grip._

Sasuke then took this chance to lean over and place a soft kiss to Naruto's cheek before pulling back into seat. "Charmed, Naruto?" the brunet commented before chuckling softly.

"Don't," Naruto replied quietly as he tried to calm his heart. He was a grown-ass man. He had a fucking PhD in medicine. He practiced mixed martial arts when he was free. Naruto couldn't believe he was reacting the way he was.

"The bill, please!" Naruto called as he stood up, still avoiding the brunet's gaze.

Sasuke watched, clearly pleased with the other's reaction. The main waiter then entered and shook his head, "Uzumaki-san, you know you are never charged when you come here to dine."

Naruto then sighed before pulling out his wallet. He then placed three one-hundred dollar bills into the waiter's hand. "A tip, then."

Before the waiter could refute, Naruto was out the door and back onto the streets. Sasuke struggled to keep up. "Fucking shit, dobe. Wait up."

Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled relief as his flushed skin was cooled by the night air. They walked for a while in silence before turning a corner onto an empty street.

"Teme, you're the worst. I hate you," Naruto suddenly whispered.

The brunet raised an amused eyebrow. "Well that's too bad cause I like you."

Sasuke laughed softly as he was answered by nothing but an angry huff. Naruto knew he didn't have to reply, the way he acted was more than enough for an answer. Sasuke found it endearing, if anything.

They continued to walk in silence as the busy streets of downtown begun to die out. Exhausted store-owners with worn backs hauled in their signs while others packed the patio chairs and tables set on the cobblestone floor. Naruto smiled at those whom he caught eye contact with, as the night air cooled his cheeks and calmed his nerves.

They reached their car and Sasuke drove them home as soft jazz played on the radio, filling the space with comfortable ambiance.

Once they were home, Naruto pulled Sasuke towards the couch before sitting them both down. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, curious to what Naruto had in his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called quietly, his eyes avoiding the other's.

"Hn?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Why do you like me?"

Sasuke smirked. "What a question."

Naruto frowned as his eyes shot up. "No seriously, why?"

Sasuke sighed as he relaxed back into the sofa. "I don't know. Maybe because I've never enjoyed someone's company so much. Maybe its because you persisted with me even when I treated you rudely. Maybe its because you're ridiculously cute and effortlessly handsome or maybe its because you taught me how to cook ramen?"

Naruto flushed fiercely as he listened carefully. He was surprised that Sasuke answered so easily without a second of hesitation. It made the blonde's heart melt.

Sasuke smirked as he brought his eyes to the blonde's. "And there's countless other reasons. Would you like me to continue?"

Naruto shook his head. He could only take so much in a day. "You know, you're a lot more talkative than I first thought."

The brunet chuckled softly. "Oh I'm not. I only ever say what needs to be said."

Naruto smiled shyly before sighing. "But I also didn't expect you to be so _smooth_."

Sasuke leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips but didn't reply. He had teased the blonde enough for today. "Tired, dobe?"

Naruto nodded sleepily and the two doctors got up before getting ready for bed. Naruto hadn't felt so happy in so long and he hoped Sasuke felt the same way.

After brushing their teeth and slipping into pyjamas, they both got into bed. Sasuke's arm immediately found Naruto's waist as Naruto leaned back into the brunet.

"Good night, teme," Naruto whispered.

"Night, dobe."

* * *

**guess who's back.**

**So Sasuke's OOC at the end but I just like his character to be 100% direct and clear so hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.**

**ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

**1\. i havent decided if i want to keep this story very light and just about two doctors falling in love, or make it more plot heavy. PLS LET ME KNOW **

**2\. this will probably end in 1-2 chapters if i keep this story light, if not then 3-5 chapters! **

**3\. i still have no idea how i want to end this so pls leave comments lol **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN SO PATIENT WITH ME! I RLY APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY !**

**ps i just write cause its fun, so no critique thanks lol**

**OK PCE xx**


End file.
